


Non si torna indietro

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Storie di ghiaccio e fuoco [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Irony, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, Parody, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Questa è la mia parodia sulle stagioni 5 e 6 del Trono di Spade e incentrata soprattutto sui personaggi di Ramsay e Theon. Nella mia storia trasformo in ironico e grottesco ciò che sarebbe tragico e faccio nascere una "liason" quanto mai improbabile tra il Bastardo di Bolton e il suo prigioniero di lusso.Essendo una parodia, ho cambiato la maggior parte dei fatti, ossia, tanto per cominciare, Ramsay non sposa Sansa né nessun'altra, Theon non scappa, Stannis è già stato sconfitto e ucciso e... nella mia storia non morirà quasi nessuno, perché alla fin fine dev'essere una commedia demenziale e si ride, non ci si intristisce (umorismo nero, comunque... XD).Grazie a tutti coloro che seguiranno la mia storia!Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori, sceneggiatori e produttori della serie TV Il Trono di Spade (versione televisiva, non mi ispiro ai libri).





	1. Capitolo primo

**NON SI TORNA INDIETRO**

_Ci sono cose che ci lasciano un segno evidente_

_Persone che incontri per caso e poi restano per sempre_

_Ci sono occhi che tagliano il silenzio e mi piace_

_Mi piace parlarti di me_

_Davanti a un bicchiere di rosso_

_Col sorriso più bello che c’è_

_Non ti preoccupare perché va tutto bene_

_Anche se a volte sono fuori di me…_

_(“Non si torna indietro” Pino Daniele & Lucy Jules)_

**Prima parte**

Theon Greyjoy aveva goduto di un certo periodo di tranquillità a Grande Inverno, mentre l’esercito di Roose Bolton e del figlio “bastardo legittimato” Ramsay affrontava Stannis Baratheon ma, come aveva imparato da tempo a sue spese, le cose belle non durano mai. Un bel mattino in cui persino il sole si era degnato di splendere, i Bolton e i loro uomini fecero ritorno vittoriosi alla fortezza: l’esercito di Stannis era stato annientato, l’uomo era morto in una situazione non meglio precisata (per gentile concessione di Brienne di Tarth…) e tutto faceva supporre che la vita avrebbe ripreso a scorrere proprio come prima… purtroppo per Theon!

Eppure, come nelle favole nere che si rispettino, qualcosa stava per cambiare.

Se in meglio o in peggio non era dato sapere.

Dunque la  _premiata_   _ditta_  Bolton era riuscita ad avere la meglio sull’esercito di Stannis Baratheon, i nuovi signori di Grande Inverno se ne erano tornati trionfanti a casa e quella stessa sera Roose Bolton aveva organizzato un banchetto per celebrare la vittoria… e anche altre cose che sarebbero venute alla luce durante la cena.

Theon, nelle sue ormai fin troppo solite vesti di Reek, aveva l’incarico di servire al tavolo e non osava nemmeno immaginare che cosa avrebbe potuto inventarsi Ramsay per tormentarlo. Se si fosse trattato di una persona normale, si sarebbe potuto pensare che, soddisfatto per la vittoria schiacciante e tranquillizzato per la minaccia sventata, il giovane Lord Bolton sarebbe stato più clemente. Ma, come dicevo, non si trattava di una persona normale ma di Ramsay Bolton. Come dire: un nome, una garanzia.

Eppure fu proprio quella sera che le cose iniziarono a cambiare.

La prima cosa che Theon notò, con suo immenso stupore, fu che Ramsay non diceva una parola che fosse una. Mentre il padre rievocava con gli uomini le fasi salienti della battaglia ed elencava le numerose prove di valore date da lui personalmente, a tutto vantaggio dell’adorante quanto obesa moglie Walda, Ramsay se ne stava insolitamente silenzioso. Si limitava a fissare il cibo nel piatto e a rigirarlo con la forchetta senza decidersi a prendere neanche un boccone (altra cosa che Theon notò subito). Era bianco come un panno lavato, aveva gli occhi cerchiati e non aveva gridato “ _Reek!_ ” nemmeno per sbaglio.

E quella era la terza cosa strana, pensò Theon.

“Signori, poiché siamo tutti qui riuniti per festeggiare la nostra vittoria, voglio approfittarne per rendervi partecipi di altre due liete notizie che contribuiranno a rendere ancora più festosa questa serata” annunciò Roose Bolton al momento dei brindisi.

Per qualche strana ragione, Theon era assolutamente convinto che quello che Roose Bolton definiva  _lieta notizia_ sarebbe stato solo fonte di altri tormenti per lui…

“Innanzitutto vi annuncio che io e la mia sposa avremo presto un figlio” dichiarò orgoglioso il Lord.

Theon arrischiò un’occhiata di sfuggita a Ramsay, stando ben attento a non farsi notare. Ma non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno, visto che il giovane Lord, oltre all’aspetto cadaverico, del cadavere aveva anche le reazioni. Mentre i partecipanti al banchetto esultavano e brindavano alla notizia, Ramsay parve non averla nemmeno sentita.

Naturalmente Roose Bolton non si aspettava certo un’accoglienza festosa da parte del figlio bastardo, per cui non si scompose e passò direttamente al secondo annuncio.

“Il Maestro dice che si tratta quasi certamente di un maschio, ma questo non cambia nulla per mio figlio Ramsay, che è e rimane l’erede designato. A dimostrazione di ciò, ho preso contatti con Petyr Baelish, attuale tutore di Lady Sansa Stark, affinché conceda la mano della sua protetta a mio figlio” disse. “Attendiamo la risposta di Lord Baelish al più tardi tra una settimana.”

La notizia prese alla sprovvista Theon, che per poco non si lasciò sfuggire la caraffa del vino… cosa della quale si sarebbe probabilmente pentito per il resto dei suoi giorni. Riprendendo con la forza della disperazione il controllo su se stesso quanto sulla caraffa, Theon si vide scorrere davanti agli occhi tutti i motivi per i quali l’arrivo di Sansa a Grande Inverno sarebbe stata una sciagura… per lei quanto per lui.

“Dunque, Ramsay, non dici niente? Combinare un matrimonio tra te e l’unica erede degli Stark ancora in vita è il miglior modo per consolidare il nostro dominio su Grande Inverno” affermò Lord Bolton, molto compiaciuto.

“Immagino di sì” fu la risposta di Ramsay, con una voce talmente debole da risultare poco più che un sussurro. “Credo… io… non sto bene, stasera, chiedo il permesso di ritirarmi, padre.”

Roose Bolton fissò il figlio con sospetto, chiedendosi che accidenti gli fosse venuto in mente adesso. Era davvero tanto offeso per la notizia del bambino in arrivo da mettere in secondo piano anche un matrimonio prestigioso come quello con Sansa Stark? Poi, guardandolo meglio, si accorse che diceva sul serio. A parte il pallore e i cerchi neri sotto gli occhi, Ramsay tremava da far pietà.

“Ramsay, stai  _davvero_ male?” domandò il Lord, con una vaga sensazione di disagio.

Sarebbe stato un bel casino se il figlio da poco legittimato si fosse ammalato e fosse morto prima di acquisire il dominio su Grande Inverno… e ancora peggio se, alla resa dei conti, il bambino che Lady Walda aspettava si fosse rivelato una femmina!

Ramsay si alzò lentamente in piedi, ma vacillava e dovette appoggiare entrambe le mani sul tavolo. Alzò lo sguardo, cercando qualcuno nella sala del banchetto. Sembrava insolitamente smarrito e Theon non poté fare a meno di provare una certa qual soddisfazione: aveva capito che stava cercando lui, ma questa volta non sarebbe accorso al suo fianco come quel verme strisciante che era diventato, questa volta avrebbe aspettato che fosse lui a chiamarlo.

E Ramsay lo chiamò, ma non con la solita spavalderia.

“Reek” mormorò, allungando una mano verso di lui.

Solo allora Theon gli si avvicinò con il solito fare servile, ma sentendosi molto compiaciuto di sé. Ramsay, il mostro, il suo aguzzino, aveva dimostrato di avere bisogno di lui davanti a tutti i convitati e davanti a Roose Bolton; aveva rivelato una debolezza mai mostrata prima… e per Theon era già quella una soddisfazione.

Oddio, non che fosse quel gran che, ma non bisogna dimenticare che l’ultima soddisfazione che Theon ricordava di aver avuto risaliva a parecchi mesi prima (nemmeno lui sapeva più quanti fossero esattamente): Ramsay, dopo averlo minacciato in tutti i modi possibili e immaginabili di evirarlo, aveva poi cambiato idea all’ultimo momento, preferendo privarlo di un altro dito del piede sinistro, chissà per quale capriccio.

Forse in tutto ciò c’era una logica contorta quanto il giovane Bolton, una sorta di messaggio in codice:  _il mignolo del tuo piede sinistro e il tuo membro per me si_   _equivalgono_ … o qualche altra bestialità del genere. E poi c’era l’animalesca furbizia di Ramsay, che, conoscendo bene i cani e la loro aggressività, aveva capito che, se avesse evirato Theon, lo avrebbe reso un essere disperato, senza più via di scampo… e anche la bestia più debole e paurosa, se non ha altra via di scampo, può diventare pericolosa. Un Theon senza più nemmeno un barlume di speranza avrebbe potuto cercare di fargli del male, a costo di morire nel tentativo, e non era quello che voleva Ramsay che dunque dimostrava di usare, almeno ogni tanto, quel neurone solitario che gli albergava in testa.

In conclusione, l’ultima grande  _vittoria_  di Theon Greyjoy risaliva a più di un anno prima e consisteva nell’essersi potuto tenere il suo  _prezioso giocattolino_ … fino a nuovo ordine, ovvio!

E adesso, meraviglia delle meraviglie, l’erede delle Isole di Ferro stava per avere un’altra delle sue  _vittorie di Pirro_  (forse, nei Sette Regni, avrebbero presto iniziato a usare l’espressione  _vittorie di Theon_ per indicare questo medesimo risultato!).

Insomma, alla fine si acquista una certa familiarità anche con le disgrazie, no? Ed esattamente questo aveva fatto Theon, che solo a quel punto accorse a sorreggere Ramsay, notando di nuovo con grande compiacimento che, se non ci fosse stato lui, il Lord bastardo sarebbe probabilmente caduto per terra.

“Sono qui, mio signore” disse, più o meno con il tono di sempre. Ma con ogni probabilità Ramsay, in quelle condizioni, non si sarebbe reso conto nemmeno se gli avesse parlato nel dialetto delle Isole dell’Estate…

“Il tuo servo ti accompagnerà in camera, poi manderò il Maestro a visitarti” disse Roose Bolton rivolto al figlio, sempre con espressione poco convinta. Forse pensava che nemmeno le malattie fossero tanto sciocche da volersi davvero avvicinare a Ramsay…

Continuò a fissare il figlio che si allontanava dal salone, sostenuto da Theon. Quella vista gli procurò una vaga sensazione di fastidio: da quando quel Greyjoy aveva ripreso le forze a un punto tale da poter essere lui a sostenere un Ramsay indebolito? E anzi, a dirla tutta, Ramsay era proprio convinto di essere ancora lui a gestire l’altro?

Insomma, Roose Bolton dimostrava davvero una preoccupazione  _sincera e disinteressata_  per il figlio bastardo. Ma… ricordate che stiamo parlando della famiglia Bolton, vero?

C’era una bella rampa di scale di pietra da salire per raggiungere la camera di Ramsay e non è un’esagerazione dire che ogni gradino fu una sorta di agonia. Chiaramente il giovane Bolton non era così stoico nell’affrontare il dolore tanto quanto era ansioso di infliggerne al prossimo suo: si aggrappava a Theon e si lamentava come se non ci fosse un domani.

“E’ possibile che senta dolori dappertutto? E la testa… sembra che mi debba scoppiare…” ripeteva, quasi scioccato dal fatto che la sofferenza, per una volta, gli si fosse rivoltata contro.

“Manca ormai poco alla tua stanza, mio signore, un ultimo sforzo” lo incoraggiava Theon, ma i suoi pensieri erano ben diversi. Solo, col cavolo che avrebbe osato esprimerli ad alta voce!

_Ora lo capisci cosa vuol dire provare dolore in ogni parte del corpo, e scommetto che non ti piace per niente, vero? Adesso non è più così divertente?_

Un’idea fugace attraversò la mente di Theon: e se avesse approfittato della debolezza di Ramsay per scaraventarlo giù dalle scale? Avrebbe potuto fingere che fosse stato un incidente, che lui era debole e Ramsay troppo pesante…

Già, e poi cosa sarebbe successo? Se il giovane Lord fosse morto, lui sarebbe comunque rimasto lì, nelle mani di Roose Bolton il quale, almeno per salvare le apparenze, lo avrebbe punito per avergli ammazzato il figlio. E Roose Bolton non era poi tanto meglio di Ramsay, in fondo era stato lui a organizzare le Nozze Rosse e a uccidere personalmente Robb, no? La mela non cade mai troppo lontano dall’albero… E chissà in che modo atroce lo avrebbe ucciso. E se invece Ramsay fosse rimasto soltanto ferito… eh, a quel punto avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con lui, una volta che si fosse ristabilito.

No, non era affatto una buona idea, rifletté Theon che, di fronte a un male che non conosceva, preferiva affrontare quello che gli era ormai familiare. Così fece il  _bravo Reek_ , che era ciò che sapeva fare meglio: accompagnò il padrone nella sua stanza, lo aiutò a mettersi a letto e lo coprì ben bene con tutte le pellicce che trovò. Eppure, Ramsay continuava a tremare e a battere i denti per il freddo.

 

Più tardi il Maestro si recò a visitarlo, non capì un accidenti di ciò che poteva avere ma finse di aver individuato una febbre dovuta alle fatiche e al freddo patiti durante la battaglia contro l’esercito di Stannis. Preparò una pozione da somministrare all’ammalato ogni tre ore e che gli avrebbe abbassato la febbre, si raccomandò che il giovane Lord restasse a riposo al caldo (il che significava anche non scuoiare nessuno per un certo periodo di tempo…) e poi si ritirò, prima che Roose Bolton iniziasse a dubitare delle sue competenze in materia. Da quelle parti non si poteva mai sapere.

Ovviamente, Theon fu  _offerto volontario_  per occuparsi di Ramsay durante la sua malattia: sarebbe stato lui a somministrargli la medicina, a portargli i pasti, a controllare che stesse al caldo e, per fare tutto ciò, avrebbe dormito nella sua stanza, su un pagliericcio buttato in un angolo. Beh, visto che la sua precedente residenza erano i canili, alla fine si poteva dire che ci avesse guadagnato qualcosa, non è così?

Prima di raggiungere la sua Lady in camera, Roose Bolton passò a dare una veloce occhiata al figlio, praticamente invisibile sotto le pellicce; poi si fermò per le ultime e  _sentite_  raccomandazioni a Theon.

“Ascoltami bene, Theon, Reek, o come diavolo ti chiami, sappi che ti riterrò personalmente responsabile della guarigione di Ramsay” sibilò, in tono  _mooolto incoraggiante_. “E’ assolutamente indispensabile che si rimetta prima che Petyr Baelish venga a sapere di questo increscioso contrattempo e se ne serva per rifiutare di concedere la mano di Sansa Stark. E comunque, dannazione, non so ancora se mia moglie avrà un maschio. Per cui, vedi di rimetterlo in piedi il prima possibile!”

Questa dimostrazione di affetto paterno era veramente toccante!

Theon afferrò soltanto le parole  _ti riterrò personalmente responsabile_  e promise che avrebbe fatto di tutto affinché il suo padrone guarisse.

Così iniziò quella prima notte. Theon, rannicchiato al freddo sul pavimento gelido della camera, finì per alzarsi ogni dieci minuti per controllare Ramsay ed essere sicuro di dargli la pozione del Maestro nei tempi prescritti.

Evidentemente il Maestro non era poi uno sprovveduto, visto che, nel cuore della notte, la febbre calò quel tanto che bastava da far venire a Ramsay una gran voglia di chiacchierare. Era ancora debole, ma i dolori erano diminuiti e anche il freddo nelle ossa.

“Ma che bravo che sei, Reek, ti stai occupando di me con tanta devozione” mormorò, con voce ancora debole. Era strano sentirgli dire le solite cose con un tono tanto diverso… ma Theon sapeva bene di non doversi fare illusioni. “Dove lo ritroverei mai un altro come te?”

“Faccio… solo il mio dovere, padrone” rispose il giovane Greyjoy. Ecco, appunto. Proprio quando era riuscito finalmente ad addormentarsi per cinque minuti, a Ramsay era venuta voglia di fare due chiacchiere amichevoli. Un tempismo ammirevole!

“Sto davvero male, sai? Ma cosa ne sarebbe mai di te se… se mi succedesse qualcosa?”

 _Bella domanda_ , pensò Theon.

“Non lo so, mio signore, non voglio nemmeno pensarci” si limitò a dire.

“Oh, invece sì che ci hai pensato, ci potrei giurare…” Ramsay avrebbe voluto ridacchiare ma gli venne fuori solo una specie di lamento. Sì, si era ripreso, tuttavia stava ancora decisamente male. “Magari ci hai pure sperato, eppure… sai che non ti converrebbe per niente?”

_Ah, no?_

“Lo so, padrone, io sono qui solo per servirti e…”

“Lascia stare le stronzate che pensi che io voglia sentirmi dire, o mi farai tornare il mal di testa proprio ora che mi sta passando!” lo interruppe il giovane Bolton, spazientito. “Qui a nessuno frega un accidenti se io vivo o muoio, lo so bene, però… sappi che, se tu mi aiuterai a guarire, ti ricompenserò.”

 _Vuoi dire che non mi taglierai più niente?_  In tutta onestà, Theon non riusciva a pensare a un altro tipo di  _ricompensa_  da parte di Ramsay…

“Ti renderò il tuo nome, il tuo titolo e… e sarai un ostaggio di lusso qui a Grande Inverno. Dovrai ancora servirmi, certo, non posso fidarmi tanto da non tenerti sott’occhio, ma non dovrai più dormire nei canili, né essere Reek. Che te ne pare?”

“Il mio signore è molto generoso, io non merito tanto e…”

“E allora vedi di meritartelo” tagliò corto Ramsay, con un’infinita stanchezza nella voce. Ma, con ogni evidenza, non voleva addormentarsi prima di aver detto tutto quello che gli era frullato in testa.

Theon non rispose e ci fu silenzio. Probabilmente il giovane Bolton aveva dato fondo alle energie che gli restavano e si era addormentato.

Nella mente non così acuta di Theon Greyjoy si accese una vaga luce di consapevolezza…

 _Ha paura_ , pensò.  _Non può fidarsi di nessuno e allora mi promette dei privilegi. Questo significa che… che dipende da me! E se io, una volta tanto, riesco a giocare bene le mie carte…_

Intanto sarebbe tornato a essere Theon Greyjoy e a vivere in un modo più decente. Da ostaggio, da servo, magari, sempre sotto la minaccia di perdere qualche altro pezzo, ma sempre meglio dei canili e di quel maledetto  _Reek_.

Era un piccolo passo, ma poteva anche voler dire parecchio.

E poi? Poi chissà, tutto sarebbe potuto succedere.

**Fine prima parte**

 

 

 


	2. Capitolo secondo

**Capitolo secondo**

Passarono due giorni e Ramsay Bolton migliorava… nel senso che la febbre diminuiva, ovviamente, non per altro! Tuttavia una mattina giunsero notizie piuttosto seccanti per Roose Bolton, che dunque si presentò con la sua miglior faccia da funerale nella stanza del figlio bastardo per sfogare tutta la sua frustrazione.

Il problema era che Petyr Baelish aveva risposto picche alla proposta di matrimonio tra Ramsay e la sua protetta Sansa Stark…

“Quel presuntuoso di Baelish ha scritto di essere  _sinceramente desolato_  per il fatto che questa unione non sia possibile: Sansa Stark è già  _felicemente_ sposata con Lord Robin Arryn, il signore di Nido dell’Aquila ed ha tutti i Lord alfieri della Valle al suo servizio!” sibilò, con evidente nervosismo. “Sono tutte menzogne! Se è vero che Sansa Stark ha sposato Lord Arryn è stato solo per avere un esercito tutto suo e, magari, tentare di riconquistare Grande Inverno. Non esiste altra ragione, quell’Arryn è un bambinetto viziato e debole di mente, è stato solo un matrimonio di convenienza e Lord Petyr si premura di farcelo sapere. Che gli Estranei lo portino alla dannazione!”

Pareva che Roose Bolton avesse dimenticato  _chi_  intendeva far sposare a Sansa, a proposito di marmocchi viziati e deboli di mente…

“Non è quello che intendevamo fare anche noi? Un matrimonio di convenienza” gli rammentò Ramsay che, a quanto pareva, con la febbre diventava più lucido, visto che delirava già tanto quando stava bene. “Lord Baelish è arrivato prima, tutto qua.”

Lord Bolton fulminò il figlio con un’occhiataccia.

“Non penso proprio che ti convenga scherzare su questa faccenda, Ramsay” lo redarguì subito. “Sposare Sansa Stark e avere un erede da lei era l’unico modo che avevi per consolidare il tuo dominio su Grande Inverno, caso mai te ne fossi dimenticato. Senza la Stark, gli uomini del Nord non ti appoggeranno.”

Ramsay pensò bene di starsene zitto, sebbene ritenesse che non ci fosse ragione di arrabbiarsi così con lui. Dannazione, non era mica colpa sua se Sansa Stark si era sposata? Una volta tanto che lui non c’entrava niente…

Ma Roose Bolton era furioso e, prima di andarsene sbattendo la porta, lanciò un’ultima frecciata maligna al suo bastardo.

“A quanto pare mi resta soltanto da sperare che Walda abbia  _davvero_  un figlio maschio” esclamò.

Sì, ammettiamolo, questa era stata una cattiveria gratuita da parte del Lord. Anche perché, detto tra noi, se Ramsay gli era venuto in quella maniera cosa sperava di ottenere da un eventuale figlio nato dal suo sangue unito a quello dei  _Frey_? Vengono i brividi soltanto a pensarci…

Ma torniamo a noi. Mortificato dalle parole del padre e stizzito per quella malattia che gli si era appiccicata addosso, Ramsay reagì in modo piuttosto infantile, raggomitolandosi sotto le pellicce e brontolando tra sé.

“E che cosa voleva dire con questo? Mi ha riconosciuto, no? Rimango sempre io il suo primogenito, sarà bene che se lo ricordi, altrimenti glielo faccio ricordare io, e poi…”

Theon, sempre presente nella stanza, ebbe la bella pensata di provare a consolare il suo padrone.

“Mio signore, tuo padre era soltanto infuriato con Lord Baelish e di certo…”

“Vattene anche  _te_!” esclamò il giovane Bolton, senza nemmeno voltarsi.

Ogni parola di Ramsay era un ordine per Theon. Si precipitò alla porta, nel caso nemmeno tanto improbabile che il suo gentile signore volesse sfogare su di lui la rabbia che provava contro il padre.

“Come desideri, padrone” mormorò, prima di uscire. “Sarò qui fuori, se avessi bisogno di qualcosa.”

Uno dei tanti  _doni_  di Ramsay Bolton era quello di cambiare idea in meno di mezzo secondo.

“Bravo, e secondo te come potrei fare a chiamarti se avessi bisogno di te? Non provare nemmeno a uscire da quella porta” gli intimò.

“Non mi muovo, mio Lord” rispose Theon, tornando indietro a testa bassa, senza sapere se si sentiva più terrorizzato, esasperato o magari entrambe le cose.

“Vieni qui, mi è venuta un’idea” disse Ramsay.

Non avrebbe potuto dire una frase più agghiacciante neanche se ci avesse pensato per mille anni, e quella gli era venuta anche spontanea! Ma che altro poteva fare Theon se non obbedire? Si avvicinò al letto del suo padrone, domandandosi con angoscia quale orribile tortura avesse immaginato…

“Non fare quella faccia, sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma. Siediti, avanti, non farmelo ripetere, lo sai che odio ripetere le cose. Voglio parlarti della mia idea” insisté il giovane Bolton, invitando Theon a sedersi sul letto, accanto a lui.

Che cosa poteva avere in mente? Tuttavia, Theon dovette obbedire ancora una volta e si sedette, cercando di prendere meno posto possibile per non infastidire il suo signore.

“Ti ho già detto che ho intenzione di restituirti il tuo nome e la tua identità per ricompensarti, vero?”

“Sì, Lord Ramsay, me lo hai detto, è un pensiero molto… generoso.”

Ramsay pareva non averlo nemmeno sentito: continuava a seguire i meandri tortuosi della sua mente per ricavarne l’idea che il suo neurone solitario aveva appena generato e parlava soprattutto per se stesso… che, poi, era quello che faceva più o meno sempre.

“Convocherò i rappresentanti delle famiglie che si sono unite a me: gli Umber, i Manderley e i Karstark; ti mostrerò a tutti loro e spiegherò che questo è ciò che faccio a chi minaccia Grande Inverno” spiegò il giovane Lord, tutto infervorato.

_Ah, ecco, mi pareva strano che non ci fosse un prezzo da pagare per riavere la mia identità…_

“Naturalmente loro mi domanderanno perché non ti abbia decapitato, come avrebbe fatto Ned Stark. Magari qualcuno di loro si offrirà di farlo al mio posto e… per gli Antichi Dei, non fare quell’espressione da cane bastonato! E’ chiaro che non glielo lascerò fare, ma per chi mi prendi?”

 _Per chi ti prendo? Dopo tutto quello che mi hai fatto lo chiedi anche?_ , pensò Theon, ma le sue parole furono molto diverse.

“No, mio signore, so che tu sai essere molto magnanimo…”  

“Sarà bene che tu ricordi sempre quanto sono stato generoso con te e quanto tu mi sia debitore per questo” replicò Ramsay con un’invidiabile faccia tosta. “Lo sai che sei l’unico ad essere uscito vivo e quasi del tutto integro dalle mie segrete? Ad ogni modo, io dichiarerò che adesso sei tenuto a Grande Inverno come ostaggio e che nessuno dovrà nemmeno pensare di farti del male, perché è il momento di fare fronte unito contro un nemico comune e molto più pericoloso e fare del male a te significherebbe sfidare l’ira dei Greyjoy, che è l’ultima cosa che ci serve al momento.”

“E… chi sarebbe questo nemico, se mi è concesso chiedertelo, mio signore?” si azzardò a domandare Theon.

“Ah, no, quella sarà una sorpresa per tutti!” ridacchiò il giovane Bolton, molto compiaciuto di se stesso. “Sappi solo che tu sarai al sicuro… chiaramente, se e solo se ti mostrerai sempre così fedele e obbediente, altrimenti sai bene che cosa potrei fare, no?”

Theon lo sapeva fin troppo bene…

“Lo so, Lord Ramsay” mormorò. “Devo tutto a te e sarò sempre il tuo devoto servitore.”

Le minacce del giovane Lord erano chiare e per nulla rassicuranti, eppure Theon riuscì a leggere tra le righe e a trovare un piccolo seme di speranza anche tra le mille cretinate che Ramsay aveva sciorinato.

Ramsay aveva bisogno di lui. Non aveva nessun altro di cui potesse fidarsi, era solo e anche suo padre lo aveva abbandonato, in favore del figlio legittimo che sarebbe nato. Aveva soltanto lui e, se avesse saputo giocare bene le sue carte…

“Convocherò le famiglie non appena mi sentirò meglio” sospirò il giovane Lord, esausto. “La febbre mi è diminuita, ma non sono ancora del tutto guarito. Comunque lo devo ammettere, tu mi hai servito molto bene in questi giorni, nessun altro lo avrebbe fatto. Meriti di essere ricompensato, sì. Chissà, forse in qualche maniera me lo sentivo che facevo bene a tirarti fuori dalle segrete… lì per lì non mi sono nemmeno chiesto perché avessi preso quella decisione, ma credo che sia stata la cosa migliore per me.”

 _Anche per me, Lord Ramsay, non immagini quanto…_ , pensò Theon. Tuttavia si rendeva conto che la debolezza della malattia lo faceva straparlare più del solito e, in mezzo a tante bestialità, stava venendo fuori anche qualche importante ammissione, qualcosa che poteva essere molto utile e prezioso per il futuro di Theon.

“In fondo nemmeno tu hai nessuno che ti cerca, no? Almeno io mi prendo cura di te” riprese Ramsay, in tono stanco. Si capiva che era stremato, ma nonostante ciò aveva troppa voglia di chiacchierare con qualcuno. “Cosa ne sarebbe stato di te se non ci fossi stato io, eh?”

Tanto per cominciare, Theon avrebbe avuto tutte le dita delle mani e dei piedi… ma questo non era proprio il caso di dirlo al Bastardo di Bolton, nemmeno adesso che era debole e provato dalla malattia. Sarebbe pur guarito, prima o poi. Quanto mai avrebbe potuto resistere quel morbo accanto a lui?

“Non lo so, padrone, non sono mai riuscito a fare niente, ho fallito in tutto nella mia vita, ho commesso azioni di cui non potrò mai perdonarmi…” replicò Theon, in tono sottomesso.

“E’ proprio vero” concordò Ramsay, che di certo non era un campione nel consolare qualcuno… “Hai cercato di conquistare Grande Inverno per fare colpo su un padre a cui non è mai fregato un beneamato di te… nonostante, nel tuo caso, tu fossi un figlio legittimo… beh, questo sì che è interessante. Comunque, in quel tuo assurdo e patetico tentativo non hai avuto altro risultato che quello di tradire le uniche persone che si erano affezionate a te. Insomma, non c’è male come figura di merda.”

Le parole di Ramsay erano come sale sulle ferite ancora aperte di Theon: lui stesso si era quasi convinto di meritarsi tutto ciò che gli era accaduto, perfino di essere finito tra le grinfie di quello psicopatico con cui stava amabilmente conversando!

“E le azioni che hai commesso… oh, sì, hai tradito il tuo caro amico Robb, hai ucciso un cavaliere fedele come Rodrick Cassel e hai addirittura assassinato i tuoi due fratelli Bran e Rickon. No, non ci siamo proprio, che pessimo soggetto sei, mi fai quasi pentire di averti liberato!”

Da che pulpito veniva la predica!

In realtà, però, Ramsay voleva solo mortificare e umiliare Theon. Insomma, visto che aveva deciso di non fargli più del male fisico, in qualche modo doveva pur passare le giornate, no? Oltretutto era ancora ammalato e non poteva andare a scuoiare nessuno… si annoiava,  _poveretto_!

“Non ho ucciso Bran e Rickon, questo no, è l’unica cosa di cui non posso essere accusato!” reagì Theon, senza pensare che, forse, con il giovane Bolton non era proprio il caso di ribellarsi… “Tu lo sai bene, mio signore, ti raccontai tutto quando credevo che… quando credevo che fossi venuto a liberarmi…”

Ramsay emise una debole risatina.

“Ah, già, quando credevi che fossi solo un povero servo che aveva avuto pietà di te” il ragazzo si emozionava nel ricordare quei momenti così  _esaltanti_  della sua vita. “Pensa un po’, sono già passati quasi due anni e mi diverto ancora nel ripensarci. Eri proprio ridicolo! Io mi sono dilettato spesso a fingere di liberare i miei prigionieri per poi cacciarli, ma con te è stato più divertente che mai, non so come ho fatto a non scoppiarti a ridere in faccia nel vederti così commosso, che mi confidavi tutte le tue pene… Forse è stato per questo che alla fine non ti ho ucciso come gli altri, immaginavo che mi saresti servito in molti altri modi e che mi sarei molto divertito con te.”

 _Chissà in quali e quanti altri modi potrò ancora servirti, mio Lord,_  pensò Theon, esasperato. Subito si bloccò, sconcertato dal suo stesso pensiero. Cosa gli veniva in mente adesso? Stava forse impazzendo anche lui? Allibito, preferì ritornare su un terreno più familiare.

“Ma tu sai che non ho ucciso Bran e Rickon, padrone” insisté, scacciando i pensieri molesti.

“Sì, io lo so. Ma non hai forse ucciso e bruciato altri due bambini al loro posto, due contadini che nemmeno conoscevi e che non ti avevano fatto niente?” riprese Ramsay.  _Cattivo._

“L’ho fatto, mio signore” ammise Theon.

“E… correggimi se sbaglio, ti prego… non è forse vero che non hai ucciso Bran e Rickon soltanto perché  _non li hai trovati_? Altrimenti avresti fatto fuori proprio loro, non è così? Avanti, sai che non devi nascondermi niente.”

“Non lo so, non lo so, forse…” gemette il giovane, esausto. “Non posso saperlo adesso!”

“Va bene, non c’è motivo di prendersela tanto” tagliò corto Ramsay, “non fa poi tutta quella differenza che tu li abbia uccisi personalmente o meno. Visto che li hai costretti a fuggire e a nascondersi nella foresta, è molto probabile che siano morti comunque per colpa tua, no?”

A questo Theon non aveva mai pensato veramente. Già, era comunque responsabile della morte di Bran e Rickon. Poteva ringraziare sentitamente Lord Ramsay per avergli messo anche quella spina in petto…

“Immagino di sì, mio signore” mormorò, affranto.

“Non ti affliggere tanto, guarda che stavo soltanto facendo le prove per quello che dovrò dire di te davanti alle famiglie del Nord” commentò inaspettatamente il giovane Bolton, sconvolgendo ulteriormente Theon. “Sì, dovrò andarci giù un po’ pesante, ma alla fine andrà tutto bene, non preoccuparti. Tu mi sei leale e devoto, non è così?”

_Ha scelto proprio il momento migliore per chiedermelo…_

“Certo, padrone” replicò il ragazzo. “Sono al tuo servizio, non ho altri che te.”

“Molto bene, allora siamo d’accordo” disse Ramsay. Su cosa potessero essere d’accordo lo sapeva solo lui… “Mi ha fatto piacere fare questa bella chiacchierata con te. Lo vedi a quante cose mi puoi servire?”

_Non lo immagini neanche…_

“Se ti compiace, mio signore, scendo a prenderti il pranzo” propose Theon, che invece non ne poteva più di quelle chiacchiere stordenti che gli facevano perdere la testa.

“Vai pure” disse Ramsay.

Il giovane Greyjoy era già arrivato alla porta e aveva messo la mano sulla maniglia.

“Ah… Theon?” lo richiamò Ramsay, come per un ripensamento.

E lì si bloccarono entrambi.

Quel nome non era più stato usato da tanto, troppo tempo. E mai, di sicuro, con quella spontaneità.

Qualcosa non andava…

“Sì, mio signore?” rispose il ragazzo, fingendo di non averci fatto caso. Ma il cuore gli era balzato in gola: poteva essere davvero un buon segno che Ramsay lo avesse chiamato con il suo vero nome con tanta naturalezza? Forse davvero le cose stavano cambiando?

Anche il giovane Bolton aveva notato che quel nome gli era scappato di bocca prima che avesse il tempo di pensarci… beh, non che di solito  _pensasse_  prima di parlare, ma insomma, ci siamo capiti, vero? E anche lui decise che non era proprio il caso di arrovellarcisi troppo: aveva deciso di chiamarlo col suo vero nome e così aveva fatto, che c’era di tanto strano?

“Saprò davvero ricompensarti per quello che fai per me” ribadì. “Stai dalla mia parte e non te ne pentirai. Se invece ti venisse in mente di tradirmi… beh, sai cosa ti aspetta.”

“Non ti tradirò mai, padrone” promise Theon, prima di lasciare la stanza.

In quelle ore erano state dette tante solenni idiozie e Ramsay aveva dato il  _meglio di sé_ , nonostante la malattia. Ma in tutto quel cumulo di scemenze c’era stato qualcosa che si era fissato nella mente di entrambi.

Theon rifletteva sul fatto che Ramsay lo aveva chiamato per nome e aveva ripetuto più volte di volerlo ricompensare: doveva significare qualcosa. Non era più tanto sicuro della sua posizione e aveva bisogno di lui, poteva fidarsi solo di lui. E Theon avrebbe potuto trarne vantaggio…

Ramsay, invece, cercava di venire a patti con la nube oscura di cretinate che gli volteggiava in testa per capire come mai, dopo tanti anni in cui si era divertito a scuoiare e uccidere i prigionieri, avesse deciso di usare un trattamento di favore (perlomeno rispetto ai suoi  _standard_ …) proprio a Theon Greyjoy. Nessun altro prigioniero gli era mai rimasto impresso come quello, così sperduto, confuso e terrorizzato, con quegli occhi chiarissimi sgranati… beh, ma non si poteva mica permettere debolezze! Non era proprio il momento, quello.

O forse sì? Forse aveva veramente bisogno di qualsiasi appoggio potesse trovare?

Magari era solo la febbre, e quando fosse guarito sarebbe tornato normale… cioè, lo psicopatico di sempre. Bastava aspettare ancora qualche giorno e lo avrebbe saputo.

**Fine secondo capitolo**


	3. Capitolo terzo

**Capitolo terzo**

Se Ramsay si metteva una cosa in testa, poi era fuori di dubbio che l’avrebbe fatta. Ancora convalescente, si mise a scrivere lettere a destra e a manca per convocare a Grande Inverno i rappresentanti delle famiglie che si erano alleate con i Bolton, ossia i Manderley, gli Umber e i Karstark. Per buona misura, scrisse e affidò ai corvi messaggeri anche un’altra missiva, che rispondeva a un piano tutto suo che intendeva portare avanti… e che per adesso non vi svelerò!

Il giorno in cui i rappresentanti delle famiglie convocate giunsero a Grande Inverno, anche Ramsay si era liberato della sua malattia, oppure la malattia era riuscita a liberarsi di lui, non si sa bene; ad ogni modo era pronto per tenere il suo bel discorsetto agli  _amici vicini e lontani_.

Quel mattino Theon ebbe il suo bel daffare per portare in camera del suo Lord la tinozza e i secchi di acqua calda perché si lavasse e si presentasse al meglio delle sue possibilità agli alleati. Mentre faticava come un disperato a trasportare secchi di acqua per le scale (cosa non facile di per sé, tanto meno se si possiedono meno dita dei piedi di quanto sarebbe normale sperare…) ebbe, tuttavia, una sorta di illuminazione che gli permise di trovare meno logorante quel compito ingrato. Sì, poteva provare a fare una cosa e, se avesse ricevuto la risposta che immaginava, ne avrebbe tratto le debite conclusioni.

Oh, beh, forse, a furia di stare appresso a Ramsay, anche Theon era diventato un bel po’ contorto, però era il suo modo per resistere e, bene o male, resisteva.

Quando ebbe preparato il bagno per il suo signore, Theon restò in piedi nella stanza a fissarlo finché Ramsay non ne ebbe abbastanza.

“Insomma, te ne vuoi andare adesso? Oppure hai qualcosa da dirmi?” sbottò.

Theon finse di cadere dalle nuvole, cosa che, con l’espressione che aveva di solito, non gli risultò nemmeno troppo difficile.

“Mio signore, non credevo di disturbarti” replicò. “Ho pensato che ti servisse il mio aiuto per lavarti. Sei stato molto malato e sei ancora debole, potresti aver bisogno di…”

“Tu non devi  _pensare_ , ma solo obbedire a me!” reagì il giovane Bolton, con molta più asprezza di quanto sarebbe stato pensabile. “Non ti ho ordinato di aiutarmi, perciò esci da questa stanza!”

Theon chinò il capo, ma più per nascondere una scintilla negli occhi che per deferenza.

“Come desideri, padrone. Mi dispiace di averti offeso, è solo che molte altre volte hai chiesto il mio aiuto per fare il bagno… tuttavia, se non vuoi, me ne vado subito. Starò fuori dalla porta in modo che tu possa chiamarmi se avrai bisogno di me.”

“Poche chiacchiere e togliti dai piedi prima che si raffreddi l’acqua!” tagliò corto Ramsay. Aspettò che Theon fosse uscito e che avesse chiuso la porta prima di spogliarsi e immergersi nella tinozza… e poi si rese conto che ciò che aveva appena fatto era strano anche per uno strano come lui.

Theon aveva perfettamente e dannatamente ragione.

Finché lo aveva trattato da  _Reek_ non si era mai privato del suo aiuto, nemmeno in momenti più intimi e delicati come quello, anzi, si divertiva a metterlo in imbarazzo facendosi lavare, in un gioco che nemmeno lui capiva bene ma che lo stuzzicava non poco. Addirittura si era fatto più volte rasare da lui, mettendogli in mano un’arma mortale come un rasoio, tanto per dimostrargli ancora una volta che lo considerava talmente  _ammaestrato_  da non temere niente.

E allora perché quel giorno non aveva nemmeno voluto togliersi la camicia finché Theon non era uscito dalla camera? Perché si era sentito tanto turbato e quasi  _indifeso_  al solo pensiero?

 _Dev’essere stata la febbre_ , si disse, cercando di trarre il meglio dal suo povero neurone solitario che sbatteva incontrollato nel vuoto che c’era dentro la sua testa.  _Probabilmente mi sento ancora debole e non mi piace pensare di dipendere da Theon mentre non posso difendermi._

Ovviamente il ragionamento di Ramsay, come tutti quelli che faceva, non aveva senso, ma lui non se ne curò e preferì credere a quello piuttosto che ad altre spiegazioni che avrebbero potuto metterlo molto più in crisi di così.

Nel frattempo Theon, fuori dalla porta, era soddisfatto di aver segnato un altro punto a suo favore. Ramsay si era mostrato irritato e nervoso all’idea di farsi aiutare da lui durante il bagno, cosa mai accaduta prima, anzi… e questo cosa poteva significare se non che il giovane Lord cominciava a vederlo non più come un giocattolo o un burattino nelle sue mani, ma come una persona, un ragazzo come lui e che, a quanto pareva, gli provocava un turbamento che non sapeva controllare?

Come ho avuto più volte modo di sottolineare, Theon non era un aquila, ma su certe cose era più sveglio che su altre.

_Ho sempre avuto la sensazione che Ramsay, in qualche suo modo malato, fosse attratto da me e adesso ne ho avuto la prova. Ma, se è così, non potrei sfruttare questa cosa a mio vantaggio? Chissà cosa potrei ottenere approfittando della sua attrazione per me. Se c’è una cosa che ho sempre saputo far bene è proprio quella mentre lui… dal poco che sono riuscito a capire è capace soltanto di stuprare, maltrattare e uccidere, è quello il suo concetto di sesso e di eccitazione. Su una cosa, almeno, sono io ad essere in vantaggio su di lui._

Prima di allora Theon non avrebbe mai immaginato di potersi anche solo lontanamente soffermare sul pensiero di avere rapporti fisici con un altro uomo e, tanto meno, con il mostro che lo aveva straziato per mesi. Tuttavia la prigionia, le torture e il successivo  _miglioramento_  di condizione lo avevano portato a rivedere parecchie delle sue priorità e, ora come ora, avrebbe acconsentito di buon grado a qualsiasi cosa gli evitasse altri patimenti, mutilazioni e sevizie varie.

 _Alla fine, forse, il fatto di avermi tagliato il mignolo del piede invece dell’…altra cosa… forse non è stata una provocazione, ma una specie di suo desiderio inconscio,_ suppose Theon e il pensiero lo fece quasi ridere… sebbene ormai da mesi e mesi non sapesse più nemmeno il significato di quella parola. Ma la speranza lo aveva reso più leggero e positivo.

E, a quanto pareva, l’inetto Theon Greyjoy aveva perlomeno appreso una bella dose di psicologia spicciola dopo il soggiorno nelle segrete di Forte Terrore!

Più tardi, Theon vide due servitori di Ramsay che salivano le scale portando anche loro secchi di acqua calda.

“Togliti di mezzo, idiota di un Reek, se non vuoi che ti faccia rotolare le scale con un calcio!” ringhiò uno dei due, che pareva un serial killer appena evaso da un carcere di massima sicurezza.

“Già, sparisci!” gli fece eco l’altro, che per l’espressione e i modi di fare sarebbe stato più adatto a vivere in un manicomio che in un castello… ma questi erano gli uomini di Ramsay Bolton.

“Non avete più alcun diritto di trattarmi così e nemmeno di chiamarmi con quel nome” reagì Theon, che si sentiva piuttosto sicuro di sé dopo le concessioni che Ramsay gli aveva fatto. “Lord Ramsay parlerà oggi stesso agli uomini del Nord per spiegare che…”

“Non ce ne frega un accidenti. Per noi sei e sarai sempre quella feccia di Reek che ci siamo tanto divertiti a tormentare” rise lo sgherro con la faccia da maniaco, mentre l’altro assestava a Theon una gomitata nelle costole e lo scansava per entrare nella stanza del giovane Bolton.

Nel frattempo, Ramsay si era lavato, vestito e preparato a fare la sua entrata sensazionale e il suo discorso memorabile agli uomini del Nord… o perlomeno questo era ciò che immaginava lui. Tutto quel trambusto fuori dalla sua porta, però, lo aveva evidentemente innervosito e accolse i suoi servitori con un’occhiata gelida che li fece ammutolire all’istante.

“Si può sapere cosa sono tutte queste grida? Ci sono i rappresentanti delle famiglie nostre alleate, nel salone. Intendete forse farmi sfigurare davanti a loro?” li rimproverò con veemenza.

“No, mio signore, io…”

“Ecco, stavamo soltanto scacciando Reek che qui fuori…”

Un lampo di collera attraversò gli occhi del giovane e Theon, che era entrato silenziosamente dietro gli altri due delinquenti… pardon, servi… sentì una lieve e maligna punta di soddisfazione nel comprendere che, una volta tanto, la rabbia del suo signore non era rivolta contro di lui.

“Quel ragazzo è  _Theon Greyjoy_ ” dichiarò Ramsay, con un tono gelido e l’espressione di chi spiega cose ovvie a un convegno di deficienti. I due si scambiarono una veloce occhiata sconvolta, chiedendosi cosa si fossero persi negli ultimi giorni e, domanda ancor più angosciante, cosa avrebbero  _perduto_ nell’immediato futuro se non si fossero subito accordati con le nuove disposizioni del loro volubile Lord.

“E’ un mio prigioniero, un ostaggio dei Bolton, è vero, ma state pur sempre parlando di un Lord, dell’unico erede delle Isole di Ferro, e se vi permetterete ancora di trattarlo in un modo così irrispettoso dovrete imparare a camminare  _sulle_   _mani_!” riprese Ramsay, tanto per farsi capire. “Vi ho fatto portare l’acqua calda per lui e, dopo aver svuotato e riempito nuovamente la tinozza, dovrete immediatamente scusarvi per averlo oltraggiato.”

I due patibolari individui non ci avevano capito un cavolo, ma pensarono bene di fare tutto ciò che il loro signore aveva ordinato e con la massima fretta possibile.

“E un’altra cosa: non voglio sentir pronunciare  _mai_   _più_  quel nome, Reek, né da voi né da nessun altro. Sono stato chiaro?”

 _Chiaro_  non era di certo la parola adatta. Dopo mesi in cui era stato tutto un  _Reek di qua e Reek di là_  i servitori non riuscivano proprio a comprendere come mai, quella mattina, il loro signore si fosse svegliato con l’idea esattamente opposta… eppure dovevano conoscerlo, ormai! Theon, intanto, seppure in preda ad una comprensibilissima crisi di identità, era molto sollevato dal fatto che Ramsay non ce l’avesse con lui e che, anzi, lo stesse addirittura  _difendendo_. Eh, sì, le cose sembravano davvero cambiare in meglio per lui… e forse sarebbero migliorate ancora se avesse sfruttato quella famosa attrazione sulla quale si era soffermato a pensare fuori dalla stanza.

Quando il bagno per Theon fu pronto, Ramsay scoccò un’altra delle sue occhiatacce ai servi.

“Non manca ancora qualcosa?”

I due, che ovviamente non erano certo delle cime (altrimenti perché mai sarebbero rimasti al servizio del giovane Bolton?), si guardarono di nuovo, senza capire. Avevano svuotato la tinozza e l’avevano riempita nuovamente con i secchi di acqua calda… che altro poteva mancare?

“Vi avevo ordinato espressamente di scusarvi con Theon Greyjoy” sibilò il giovane Lord. “Sto ancora aspettando.”

Confusi e storditi, i due servitori balbettarono un paio di scuse molto poco credibili a Theon, ricevendo finalmente il permesso di lasciare quella stanza tanto angosciante. Appena fuori, si precipitarono per le scale, hai visto mai il loro Lord avesse avuto un altro improvviso  _colpo di genio_ , ribaltando di nuovo le carte in tavola… Certo che con Ramsay Bolton non ci si poteva mai annoiare!

Loro, comunque, almeno per quella volta se l’erano cavata a buon mercato.

Intanto, nella stanza del giovane Bolton si stava svolgendo un'altra sottospecie di psicodramma.

Theon avrebbe dovuto fare il bagno, sì, ma quella scena gli ricordava troppo ciò che era accaduto a Forte Terrore, tanti mesi prima, quando Ramsay lo aveva fatto lavare e rivestire (o meglio, era stato lui personalmente a lavarlo) per poi spedirlo per direttissima al Moat Cailin,  _interpretando_  Theon Greyjoy per convincere gli Uomini di Ferro ad arrendersi. C’erano troppi particolari a rammentargli quei momenti terribili e il giovane si chiedeva se non fosse tutta una messinscena anche stavolta. Certo, Ramsay aveva insistito sul fatto che, da quel momento in poi, lui sarebbe veramente tornato ad essere Theon, l’erede di Balon Greyjoy, ma se fosse stata solo una finzione a beneficio delle famiglie del Nord? Se poi avesse voluto rimetterlo al suo posto e trattarlo da  _Reek_? Con Ramsay non si poteva mai sapere…

Eppure qualcosa di diverso c’era e Theon se ne accorse quando, finalmente, si decise a spogliarsi e a immergersi nella tinozza. Se allora, nella stanza di Forte Terrore, Ramsay gli era stato appiccicato per tutto il tempo, divertendosi perfino a lavargli la schiena in un non meglio precisato tentativo di mortificarlo o sedurlo o che accidenti poteva saperne lui… beh, adesso era proprio l’opposto!

Ramsay si fingeva concentratissimo nello scegliere gli abiti che avrebbe dovuto indossare Theon per mostrare a Umber, Karstark e Manderley di essere un ostaggio di lusso per gentile concessione di Lord Bolton e solo ogni tanto, quando credeva di non essere visto, si azzardava a lanciare una veloce occhiata al giovane nudo immerso nell’acqua. Sembrava… beh, se non si fosse trattato di Ramsay Bolton, Theon avrebbe perfino pensato che fosse  _imbarazzato_.

E intanto chiacchierava a ruota libera, come faceva sempre… oppure, forse, straparlava per non mostrare il suo turbamento? Sarebbe stato interessante scoprirlo, pensava Theon.

“Ricordi tutto quello che dovrai dire davanti agli uomini del Nord, vero?” domandava e poi, senza nemmeno aspettare una risposta (in genere tendeva a rispondersi da solo), “Sarà meglio che tu me lo ripeta, prima di trovarci davanti a loro e fare una figuraccia. Dunque, io ti presenterò come Theon Greyjoy e tu che cosa gli dovrai dire?”

“Gli dirò che mi hai catturato dopo che avevo tentato di conquistare Grande Inverno” rispose Theon, obbediente. “Che ho tradito Robb Stark e l’ho abbandonato, cercando di occupare la sua fortezza mentre lui era lontano, e che… ho ucciso due ragazzini facendo credere a tutti che fossero Bran e Rickon.”

“Bene, molto bene, ma qui io ti chiederò che cosa avresti fatto ai  _veri_  Bran e Rickon, se li avessi trovati, e tu che cosa risponderai davanti agli uomini del Nord?” insisté Ramsay, che a quanto pareva si stava divertendo parecchio. Forse avrebbe dovuto fare l’attore invece del Lord psicopatico…

Theon sospirò. Nonostante tutto, la lista dei suoi peccati lo straziava quasi più delle torture fisiche che il Bastardo di Bolton gli aveva inflitto per tanto tempo. Rimaneva comunque un pensiero, una piccola scintilla di speranza, a confortarlo.

“Io risponderò che… che, se li avessi trovati, li avrei uccisi e che… che probabilmente sono davvero morti a causa mia, dovendo scappare nella foresta, da soli e in mezzo al gelo…”

Queste furono le parole di Theon, ma quelle che gli risuonavano in testa erano ben diverse.

_E perché ti tieni così a distanza, mio Lord? Non ricordi come ti divertivi a guardarmi e a strusciarti addosso a me a Forte Terrore? Cos’è questa novità, non sono ancora e sempre il tuo prigioniero?_

“Vedi che se ti applichi sei proprio bravo?” lo prese in giro Ramsay. “Ecco, a questo punto interverrò io e spiegherò di averti punito ben bene per le tue malefatte. Ah, può anche essere che qualcuno ti chieda di fargli vedere la mano destra, per verificare che ti abbia veramente tagliato il mignolo. In quel caso, la mostrerai a tutti, ma non permetterò che vedano le altre tue cicatrici o le ferite ai piedi, dovranno credermi sulla parola.”

 _Eh, già, ormai mi sarebbe mancato soltanto di spogliarmi nella sala dei banchetti di Grande Inverno, davanti ai rappresentanti delle famiglie del Nord… eppure anche tu sembri parecchio a disagio nel vedermi senza vestiti, mi sbaglio, mio signore?,_  pensava Theon. Ovviamente sapeva che, se solo avesse osato pronunciare una sola di quelle frasi, Ramsay avrebbe avuto qualcosa di  _nuovo_  da mostrare alle famiglie del Nord; tuttavia anche soltanto pensarlo lo faceva sentire in qualche modo più forte.

“Dopo di che io sottolineerò quanto sono stato magnanimo e generoso nel perdonarti e nel concederti di… sì, ma insomma, vuoi restarci tutta la giornata in quella tinozza? Vedi di sbrigarti, ti ho già preparato gli abiti che dovrai indossare” riprese Ramsay, sentendosi piuttosto a disagio e innervosendosi per questa sensazione che non gli era affatto familiare. “Ecco, di rimanere come ostaggio e come mio scudiero a Grande Inverno, proprio nella situazione in cui ti trovavi sotto la tutela di Lord Stark. E tu dovrai profonderti in ringraziamenti per la mia bontà, ripetendo che non avresti potuto trovare un Lord migliore di me in tutti i Sette Regni, che mi sarai sempre fedele e leale per averti dato una seconda opportunità e che non saprai mai come ringraziarmi abbastanza… sì, insomma, tutte le melensaggini che ti verranno in mente.”

 _Forse potrei trovare un modo che nemmeno immagini per ringraziarti a dovere… ma che accidenti mi sta venendo in mente?,_  si chiese Theon, mentre si asciugava e si rivestiva, sconvolto lui per primo dal pensiero che gli era passato per la testa.

Che la follia di Ramsay fosse davvero  _contagiosa_?

Beh, non era quello il momento di preoccuparsene. L’ora del banchetto si avvicinava e gli uomini del Nord avrebbero assistito ad una rappresentazione davvero interessante… e ci sarebbe stata perfino una sorpresa finale!

Con Ramsay Bolton le sorprese non mancavano mai e l’atmosfera di Grande Inverno si era fatta insolitamente vivace… se nel bene o nel male non sta a me dirlo!

**Fine terzo capitolo**

 

 


	4. Capitolo quarto

**Capitolo quarto**

I rappresentanti delle famiglie del Nord che, non avendo evidentemente di meglio da fare, si erano alleate con i Bolton erano riuniti nel salone di Grande Inverno, fingendo di conversare amichevolmente ma in realtà pensando ognuno agli affari propri. Roose Bolton aveva fin da subito provato un vago senso di disagio osservando che, tra i convenuti, c’erano anche due degli innumerevoli figli, nipoti & co. di Lord Walder Frey.

Che accidenti ci facevano a Grande Inverno Ser Hosteen e Ser Aenys Frey? D’accordo, anche loro erano più o meno degli alleati, specialmente dopo la faccenda delle Nozze Rosse, ma non erano stati espressamente invitati, almeno per quanto ne sapesse lui. Forse era stata sua moglie Walda a scrivere ai parenti? A Roose Bolton non piaceva affatto non essere al corrente di ogni minimo dettaglio, soprattutto riguardo a ciò che accadeva in casa sua. Stava appunto per domandare alla sua Lady se fosse stata lei a invitare quei due inetti dei suoi fratelli o cugini o che altro fossero, quando nel salone fece il suo ingresso Ramsay, compiaciuto e con un invidiabile sorriso insolente stampato in faccia. Già questo sarebbe stato sufficiente a causare un attacco di ulcera a Lord Bolton, ma, siccome al peggio non c’è mai fine, la visione continuò come una specie di lungo incubo nero e, dietro a Ramsay, comparve Theon Greyjoy, rivestito da Lord delle Isole di Ferro o da qualche altra mascherata simile.

L’espressione di Roose Bolton sarebbe bastata da sola a ripagare il prezzo del biglietto, se a mai qualcuno fosse venuto in mente di  _spendere_   _soldi_  per partecipare a un convito dei Bolton.

Per qualche istante il Lord nutrì l’effimera speranza che ciò che vedeva fosse frutto di un’allucinazione o di un bruttissimo sogno, ma sapeva di essere sobrio e, purtroppo, anche ben sveglio.

Ramsay aveva forse intenzione di esibirsi in un’altra buffonata con la sua  _creatura_ , così come aveva fatto al Moat Cailin? Però l’espressione di Theon sembrava suggerire qualcosa d’altro… era mortificato, sì, ma non così tanto come era abituato a vederlo. Che diamine c’era in ballo? E perché  _lui_ non ne era stato informato?

Poi, con somma costernazione di Roose Bolton, Ramsay iniziò il suo bel discorsetto su come aveva catturato Theon e come lo aveva punito per aver tentato di conquistare Grande Inverno: l’attenzione di tutti i presenti si concentrò su di lui, mentre Lord Bolton cominciava ad avvertire delle preoccupanti fitte al fegato…

“So bene che Lord Stark, al mio posto, avrebbe risposto al tradimento di Theon con la decapitazione, ma io ho voluto concedergli una seconda possibilità, perché ritengo che  _ognuno_  meriti di avere una seconda occasione quando sbaglia. Theon Greyjoy è stato punito secondo le antiche tradizioni dei Bolton… se qualcuno volesse i dettagli sarò felice di esporli, naturalmente…” continuava il giovane Lord, tutto infervorato e sodisfatto della sua parlantina.

 _Ma anche no…_ , pensò Theon e, come lui, dovettero pensarla anche gli altri, perché nessuno chiese spiegazioni o, peggio, esempi  _pratici_  di come era stato castigato il traditore.

“No? Vi fidate della mia parola? Meglio così. Dunque, come stavo dicendo, Theon è stato punito in modo esemplare, ma il suo castigo era finalizzato alla redenzione e non alla condanna” dichiarò Ramsay, che aveva a lungo provato quella frase a effetto in camera sua fino a riuscire a pronunciarla senza scoppiare a ridere. In quel caso sembrò fare una bella impressione agli uomini del Nord, mentre Roose Bolton abbozzava un sorrisetto di convenienza a beneficio di chiunque si voltasse verso di lui per chiedere conferma.

“La punizione è servita a far riflettere Theon sui suoi errori e a fargli comprendere che non dovrà commetterli mai più” riprese il giovane Bolton, dopo una pausa in cui, chissà, forse si era aspettato un applauso che non era arrivato. “Perciò adesso sarà lui stesso a confessare le sue colpe e a chiedere perdono a voi, uomini del Nord.”

Roose Bolton aveva la faccia di uno che sta per essere colto da collasso e il suo malessere peggiorò ulteriormente vedendo che Lady Walda, al suo fianco, guardava e ascoltava l’assurda messinscena di Ramsay come se ci credesse davvero, con espressione rapita e occhi pieni di lacrime di commozione.

Anche Roose Bolton avrebbe pianto volentieri, ma per ben altro motivo…

“Ho tradito la famiglia Stark che mi aveva cresciuto come un figlio” iniziò a dire Theon, con la voce che gli tremava… e quella, di sicuro, non era un recita; il giovane soffriva veramente nel riflettere su ciò che aveva fatto. “Ho tradito Robb Stark, che mi considerava un fratello…”

Per un attimo Lord Bolton temette che Theon avrebbe osato un favoloso colpo di scena, accusando gli stessi Bolton e i Frey di aver fatto di peggio con le famigerate Nozze Rosse… ma no, il ragazzo era stato istruito a dovere e continuò sullo stesso tono.

“Ho approfittato dell’assenza di Robb Stark per cercare di conquistare Grande Inverno e ho ucciso coloro che volevano impedirmelo, come Ser Rodrick Cassel. E ho… ho fatto assassinare e bruciare due ragazzini, figli di un contadino, due bambini innocenti spacciandoli per Bran e Rickon” concluse Theon… e qui, in effetti, il colpo di scena ci fu.

Nel brusio generale che si scatenò a queste parole tra gli uomini del Nord, che fino ad allora avevano creduto morti i due ultimi figli di Ned Stark, le bestemmie di Roose Bolton passarono, per fortuna, inascoltate. Che accidenti era saltato in mente a quel maniaco omicida del suo bastardo di far rivelare a Theon la verità sui ragazzi Stark? Non era stato deciso che tutti dovessero crederli morti?

“Cosa dice il ragazzo? Bran e Rickon Stark sono ancora vivi?” domandò Smalljon Umber, rivolgendosi a Roose Bolton.

Il Lord era diventato una statua di pietra e di essa aveva anche il colore.

“Signori, signori, ancora un po’ di attenzione, per favore” li richiamò all’ordine Ramsay, più o meno con lo stesso modo di fare che usava con i suoi cani. “Allora, spiegaci, Theon: cosa ne è stato dei giovani Stark?”

“Sono scappati nella foresta e io non sono riuscito a trovarli!” ammise il giovane, buttando fuori questa dolorosa confessione tutta d’un fiato. “E saranno sicuramente morti di fame e freddo, per cui… è come se li avessi uccisi personalmente. Non merito alcun perdono, io…”

“Questo sarò  _io_ a deciderlo” tagliò corto Ramsay, mentre Roose Bolton riprendeva a respirare normalmente. A quanto pareva, Ramsay si era salvato in _corner_ , facendo in modo che tutti credessero che i due ragazzi erano comunque morti. Alla fin fine, forse, qualcosa da lui doveva averlo imparato…

“I tuoi crimini sono stati nefandi” riprese il giovane Lord Bolton, dimostrando di aver appreso anche ad usare parole difficili, “ma ritengo che i castighi che io stesso ti ho inflitto siano stati sufficienti, ti hanno fatto capire quanto hai sbagliato e come non dovrai compiere mai più malvagità simili, soprattutto ai danni di chi si prende cura di te. Porterai i segni di queste punizioni su di te per tutta la vita a perenne monito di ciò che hai fatto… a proposito, siete sicuri di non volerle vedere? No, eh? Vabbè, sarà per un’altra volta… e, guardando le tue cicatrici, ricorderai che non ci si rivolta contro chi ti fa del bene.”

“Mai più, mio signore” mormorò Theon, affranto, “ho imparato la lezione e sarò in eterno fedele a te, che mi hai donato questa seconda occasione con tanta magnanimità.”

“Molto bene, allora è tutto perdonato e dimenticato. Da oggi in poi sarai il mio fedele scudiero e alleato in questa lotta contro i nemici del Nord” ricapitolò Ramsay, a beneficio di coloro che si fossero messi in ascolto soltanto allora… “Lord Umber ci ha portato notizia di un esercito di bruti guidato dal traditore Jon Snow, che potrebbe attaccarci nelle prossime settimane, ma non è tutto e le notizie che ho da riferirvi sono ancora più gravi.”

 _Di che accidenti sta parlando?_ , pensò Roose Bolton, preso ancora una volta in contropiede, cosa che non gli piaceva affatto. Sperava che, per quel giorno, le _esternazioni_  di Ramsay avessero avuto termine e, invece, adesso ripartiva con altre bestialità…

“Alcuni di voi, forse, riterranno che la mia generosità verso Theon Greyjoy sia stata eccessiva, ma mai come in questo momento abbiamo bisogno di restare uniti contro il nemico comune, invece di crearsene di nuovi. Con l’erede delle Isole di Ferro come mio scudiero, so di essermi acquistato la neutralità degli Uomini di Ferro, che non prenderanno posizione alcuna durante le prossime battaglie, visto che il loro Principe ci appoggia.”

 _Come discorso non è male, peccato che tutti, in questa sala, sappiano che gli Uomini di Ferro non prendono mai posizione negli affari dei Sette Regni, pensano solo a razziare… e, tra l’altro, è così sciocco da attribuire pubblicamente a Theon il titolo di Principe delle Isole di Ferro? E’ vero che conta quanto il due di spade quando briscola è bastoni, ma il ragazzo potrebbe decidere di alzare la cresta,_ si disse Lord Bolton, ancora dubbioso sulla strategia messa a punto in tutta autonomia dal suo bastardo. Poteva essere un’idea geniale come la più grande idiozia della storia, non era ancora chiaro e questo non gli piaceva per niente.

“Come vi dicevo” riattaccò Ramsay, mentre suo padre stava seriamente meditando di scaraventarlo giù dalla finestra più vicina se non si fosse zittito, “il nemico comune a cui mi riferivo non è soltanto quel fetido esercito di bruti, dei selvaggi che non avremmo troppa difficoltà a sbaragliare. No, purtroppo c’è un esercito ben più grande, preparato e addestrato che ci minaccia.”

_Immagino che questo esercito fantasma se lo sia sognato di notte… a che diamine di esercito si riferisce?_

“Il mio amato signor padre mi ha parlato in confidenza di questa minaccia, ma io credo che sia giunto il momento che gli Uomini del Nord sappiano di che cosa si tratta e si uniscano a noi per sventarla” dichiarò infervorato Ramsay. Tutti si voltarono verso Roose Bolton che, non sapendo assolutamente di che cosa stesse delirando quel deficiente di suo figlio, si limitò nuovamente ad un sorrisetto di circostanza e a un cenno affermativo con il capo. “Voi tutti conoscete Lady Sansa Stark, non è così? Il mio amato signor padre le aveva fatto  _l’onore_  di chiederla in sposa per me, per unire le nostre casate e rinforzare il Regno del Nord. Ebbene, sapete qual è stata la risposta di quell’ingrata, plagiata senza dubbio dal suo esecrabile tutore Lord Baelish?  _No, grazie_. Lady Stark ha sposato il piccolo Lord Arryn, un marmocchio malaticcio e ritardato. In virtù di questa unione, le casate Stark e Arryn si sono unite e adesso gli eserciti degli Arryn stanno marciando per conquistare Grande Inverno.”

Una pausa a effetto. Nel salone era sceso un silenzio greve. Roose Bolton, con sua grande costernazione, dovette ammettere che, tutto sommato, Ramsay poteva perfino avere ragione…

“Molti uomini del Nord potrebbero gioire al pensiero di riavere una Stark a Grande Inverno, lo comprendo, ma è bene sottolineare che non sarebbe Sansa Stark a governare il Nord, bensì i Lord della Valle o, per meglio dire, Lord Petyr Baelish che ha ordito tutto questo intrigo. E’ questo che volete? Volete essere governati da Lord Ditocorto?” Ramsay adesso pareva un avvocato giunto all’arringa finale e Theon pensò che, forse, non avrebbe sfigurato nemmeno a un acclamazione di Re dalle sue parti… insomma, a chiacchiere andava forte.

“Mai!” proruppe Lord Umber.

“E nemmeno Stark o Arryn!” rincarò il giovane Harald Karstark, che ce l’aveva a morte con gli Stark e non senza ragione, dal giorno in cui Robb aveva decapitato suo padre. Harald Karstark non aveva molta familiarità con il concetto di  _perdonare e dimenticare_ …

“Allora vi unirete al mio signor padre e a me per trionfare su entrambe le minacce che ci sovrastano?” insisté Ramsay, che ancora aspettava la  _standing ovation_ …

“Sì!” fu il coro unanime degli uomini del Nord e ad esso si unirono anche i due Frey, ormai trascinati dall’atmosfera. “Guerra e morte a tutti i nemici del Nord!”

Beh, la  _standing ovation_ non ci fu, ma Ramsay poteva essere ben soddisfatto del successo del suo discorso. Perfino Roose Bolton, adesso, era riuscito a capire la contorta strategia del figlio e iniziava a sperare di avergli passato qualche gene buono, oltre a quelli della follia ben più evidenti.

Il tempo passa sempre più in fretta quando ci si  _diverte tanto_ , e così si era fatta l’ora del banchetto. A Theon, per la prima volta, fu concesso l’onore di sedere a tavola al fianco di Ramsay e… beh, sicuramente una decisa promozione rispetto al contendersi le ossa con i cani nel canile, tuttavia chi potrebbe mangiare tranquillo e di buon appetito sedendo accanto al giovane Lord Bolton? E vabbè…

Restava un unico mistero da chiarire, ossia la presenza di Ser Hosteen e Ser Aenys al banchetto. Anche quello, comunque, sarebbe presto stato svelato.

“Sono lieto di accogliervi a Grande Inverno” disse Roose Bolton ai due cavalieri durante il banchetto, sebbene la sua faccia raccontasse tutta un’altra storia, “ma devo ammettere che il vostro arrivo mi ha colto di sorpresa. E’ forse accaduto qualcosa alle Torri Gemelle?”

“No, mio Lord, al contrario, siamo venuti qui perché volevamo congratularci di persona con te e con nostra nipote per il lieto evento” rispose Ser Aenys.

“Nostro padre avrebbe desiderato venire di persona, purtroppo la sua età avanzata non glielo consente, perciò ha incaricato noi” soggiunse Ser Hosteen.

_E come accidenti aveva fatto Lord Walder a sapere che Walda era incinta?_

“In realtà nostro padre è rimasto piuttosto deluso” riprese Ser Aenys, “avrebbe desiderato essere informato tempestivamente da una tua missiva, piuttosto che ricevere la notizia da tuo figlio. Ha avuto… come dire… la sensazione che tu volessi tenerlo all’oscuro di una così bella notizia.”

_Ah, ecco che si spiega tutto… ma perché Ramsay avrebbe dovuto scrivere a Lord Frey?_

“E’ per questo che ci ha ordinato di presentarci a Grande Inverno per valutare la situazione e… adesso che abbiamo sentito parlare di battaglie imminenti e di eserciti nemici, riteniamo che la soluzione migliore per il bene del bambino sia che Walda faccia ritorno al più presto alle Torri Gemelle. Naturalmente penseremo noi a scortarla e a proteggerla” spiegò Ser Hosteen.

Roose Bolton si innervosì non poco. Come si permetteva quel vecchio avvoltoio di mandare due dei suoi inetti figli a casa sua? Pensava forse di poterlo comandare?

“Non credo proprio che sarà necessario” rispose in tono freddo. “Lady Walda è la mia sposa e sarò io stesso a proteggere lei e mio figlio.”

“Nostro padre non la pensa così” ribatté Ser Aenys. “Ritiene che Grande Inverno sia un luogo pericoloso e non vuole rischiare la vita del pronipote che sta per nascere. Come potrai proteggere Walda e tuo figlio se sarai a combattere contro due eserciti nemici? E se, per qualche malaugurato incidente, rimanessi ferito, o peggio, in battaglia? Chi si occuperebbe della tua famiglia?”

“Queste sono soltanto scuse. Siate chiari, una buona volta. Lord Walder vuole il bambino alle Torri Gemelle, vuole averlo sott’occhio come ha fatto con tutti i suoi figli, nipoti e pronipoti, non è così?”

Ser Hosteen e Ser Aenys apparvero molto imbarazzati.

“Mio Lord, non è assolutamente una mancanza di fiducia nei tuoi confronti…”

“Nostro padre pensa solo al bene di sua nipote e del bambino…”

“Grande Inverno potrebbe essere assediata…”

_Era proprio per questo che non volevo che Lord Frey sapesse del bambino, perché non intendevo lasciarlo nelle sue grinfie, ma… dannazione, Ramsay è stato tanto astuto da raggirarmi? Che gli Estranei mi portino, temo di averlo sottovalutato!_

“Mio signore, se la situazione è veramente così pericolosa… forse dovrei ascoltare i miei zii e partire con loro, per il bene del bambino” intervenne Walda, timorosa. “Sai che non vorrei mai lasciarti, ma se davvero nostro figlio fosse più al sicuro alle Torri Gemelle, io…”

“Ramsay, hai scritto a Lord Frey senza consultarmi?” domandò seccamente Roose Bolton al figlio, ignorando allegramente la moglie e i due cavalieri che continuavano goffamente a cercare di spiegarsi.

“Mio caro padre, ti chiedo perdono, ma di fronte a così tante minacce non ho potuto fare a meno di sentirmi terribilmente preoccupato per la sicurezza del mio fratellino” rispose candidamente il giovane, sgranando gli occhioni azzurri ed esibendo un sorriso da cherubino candido e innocente. Va detto, a suo onore, che recitò magnificamente la sua parte e riuscì anche a non sghignazzare soddisfatto. Vi pare poco?

“Sì, me lo immagino. E va bene, signori, Lord Walder sarà accontentato” capitolò Lord Bolton, che aveva fatto due più due ed era giunto alla conclusione che, tutto sommato, era più saggio tenere ben lontano Ramsay dal figlio che sarebbe nato… anche se ciò significava affidarlo alla discutibile protezione di Lord Frey. “Ma voglio essere io stesso a scortare la mia Lady alle Torri Gemelle e voi ci accompagnerete. Così avrò anche l’occasione di parlare con vostro padre e di… di scusarmi per non averlo avvertito della lieta notizia.”

Ser Hosteen e Ser Aenys ripresero a respirare, contenti di essersela cavata meglio del previsto; Lady Walda si sentì molto sollevata all’idea di allontanarsi da quel castello che le metteva ansia, chissà mai perché… e Ramsay fu il più contento di tutti, sebbene ostentasse una suprema e nobile indifferenza.

Quella era stata davvero una giornata ricca di soddisfazioni per lui!

**Fine quarto capitolo**

 


	5. Capitolo quinto

**Capitolo quinto**

Ramsay non ricordava di aver mai trascorso una giornata divertente e soddisfacente come quella appena passata, in cui si era preso gioco del padre, liberato del futuro fratello e conquistato l’appoggio delle casate Umber, Karstark e Manderley tutto in una volta e senza colpo ferire… ed era proprio il caso di dirlo visto che, una volta tanto, non aveva dovuto scuoiare nessuno per ottenere ciò che voleva. C’è sempre una prima volta per tutto e il giovane Bolton si sentiva particolarmente esaltato per il fatto di essere riuscito a fare qualcosa di _diverso_. Davvero, doveva ammettere che nessuna caccia o tortura, nemmeno la più tremenda e sanguinosa, era mai stata così completamente appagante.

A tutto questo stava pensando Ramsay Bolton, inseguendo i folli voli del suo neurone solitario e le rotelle impazzite del suo cervello che andavano a pieno regime, mentre saliva le scale che lo avrebbero portato nella sua stanza da letto. Theon lo seguiva come un’ombra, ma lui era talmente impegnato a rievocare gli _highlights_ della memorabile giornata del suo trionfo da non ricordarsi nemmeno più della sua esistenza, tanto meno del fatto che lo aveva dietro di sé, a nemmeno tre passi di distanza. Così, quando entrò nella sua camera e fece per chiudergli la porta in faccia, si stupì non poco di trovarselo lì!

“Ah, e tu che cosa ci fai qui?” gli domandò, cadendo dalle nuvole.

Fino a quel momento Theon si era sentito piuttosto tranquillo, perché le cose erano andate proprio come il suo Lord voleva e lo aveva visto soddisfatto e contento. Non si aspettava una domanda del genere e la cosa lo mise in allarme, soprattutto perché non aveva idea di come rispondere.

“Mio signore, io… controllavo che non avessi bisogno di niente” improvvisò lì per lì, pregando il dio abissale di avergli concesso la risposta giusta.

Ramsay lo fissò e ciò mandò comprensibilmente Theon nel panico. In realtà, però, il giovane Bolton stava semplicemente riflettendo su un piccolo particolare che lo metteva in difficoltà… e bisogna ricordare che, per lui, riflettere non era proprio un’occupazione abituale.

Rammentava di aver dichiarato di fronte agli uomini del Nord che, da quel giorno, Theon Greyjoy sarebbe stato un ostaggio e il suo scudiero, dunque non più un prigioniero e nemmeno uno schiavo.

La domanda che si faceva era: adesso che cosa avrebbe dovuto farne di lui? Cosa deve fare, in concreto, uno scudiero?

Nel frattempo continuava a guardare Theon in silenzio e il ragazzo stava per cadere in convulsioni per la paura. Il bello era che Ramsay non se ne era nemmeno accorto, tanto era _immerso nei suoi pensieri_ … e affascinato da tale esperienza, per lui del tutto insolita!

“Entra e chiudi la porta” disse a Theon, con un tono per nulla rassicurante.

Il povero ragazzo fece ciò che gli era stato ordinato, aspettandosi di perdere qualche altro dito o un pezzo di pelle o chissà che cosa… e non sapendo nemmeno _perché_!

“Si è venuto a creare un piccolo e increscioso problema” iniziò Ramsay, mentre Theon era sull’orlo di un collasso nervoso. “Adesso tu sei di nuovo Theon Greyjoy e sei il mio ostaggio e il mio scudiero. Quindi… dove ti metto a dormire?”

_Ah, dunque è questo che ti preoccupa tanto. Mettimi dove ti pare, rimandami nel canile, fammi dormire sui camminamenti delle guardie, ma per carità non farne un problema!_

Ramsay, comunque, non si aspettava una risposta perché, come al solito, gli piaceva rispondersi da solo.

“Come ostaggio di lusso e scudiero dovresti avere una stanza tutta per te, magari la stessa che occupavi quando eri ostaggio degli Stark” continuò il giovane Bolton, parlando a se stesso, a Theon, ai fantasmi degli antenati o a chissà chi… “Però io non posso lasciarti da solo in una stanza, potresti approfittarne per scappare. Sì, lo so che ora mi dirai di no, ma comincia a scocciarmi il sentirmi dire quello che _tu_ pensi che io voglia sentirmi dire. No, non mi posso fidare, a meno che non ti tagli un piede o magari tutti e due… però che figura ci farei dopo tutte le chiacchiere sul perdono e la redenzione che ho fatto davanti agli uomini del Nord? No, questa non è un’opzione praticabile.”

 _Lo spero bene…_ , pensò Theon, sconfortato.

“Forse gli scudieri dormono nelle stanze dei loro Lord” riprese Ramsay, come illuminato da un’ispirazione divina, “però qui non c’è posto… a meno che tu non ti metta di nuovo su quel pagliericcio che hai usato nei giorni in cui ero malato. Ecco, questa potrebbe essere una soluzione, che ne dici?”

“Il pagliericcio andrà benissimo, mio Lord” mormorò Theon, che avrebbe dormito anche per terra o fuori dalla finestra pur di non farsi tagliare i piedi o qualunque altra cosa.

“Bene, allora siamo d’accordo!” concluse il giovane Bolton tutto contento. Per lui il problema non esisteva già più e cominciò a prepararsi per la notte, esattamente come se Theon non ci fosse.

E Theon? Dopo essersi sentito morire per l’ultimo quarto d’ora, si avvicinò al pagliericcio e si distese, avvolgendosi nel mantello. Quella sistemazione non era certo l’ideale per i begli abiti che gli erano stati concessi quel giorno, ma l’importante era che tenessero caldo… il pavimento di Grande Inverno non era il luogo più comodo e confortevole del mondo.

Trascorse un altro quarto d’ora circa, tutte le candele erano spente e, di nuovo, la voce di Ramsay si levò nel buio della stanza, turbata da un nuovo interrogativo.

“Ma è normale che gli scudieri dormano sul pavimento?”

 _Niente di tutto ciò che succede attorno a te è normale, ci hai mai fatto caso?_ , disse Theon dentro di sé, spaventato ma anche piuttosto esasperato.

“Forse dovresti dormire qui” propose Ramsay, indicando il proprio letto. “Mi sembra che ci sia spazio sufficiente per entrambi.”

Theon non capiva se quella fosse una sorta di prova o che altro. Magari, se lui si fosse avvicinato davvero, Ramsay gli avrebbe scuoiato qualcosa per punirlo del suo ardire… oppure, forse, quello era semplicemente il modo ingenuo e assurdo che il suo signore aveva trovato per portarselo a letto.

Incoraggiandosi con il pensiero che Ramsay aveva più volte dimostrato di provare una certa attrazione per lui, Theon si avvicinò lentamente al letto.

“Insomma, vuoi metterci tutta la notte? Muoviti, prima che cambi idea!” esclamò il giovane Lord, che non era più così tanto convinto.

A quelle parole, Theon si affrettò ad obbedire e a sistemarsi nel letto del suo signore, domandandosi se fosse o meno il caso di tentare una sorta di avvicinamento. Poteva essere un modo per _sperimentare_ quell’unico ambito in cui sentiva di essere più forte di Ramsay… certo, sempre sperando che il Bolton non reagisse tagliandogli qualche altro dito. Il letto era grande, ma non _così_ grande e Theon tentò, con un ammirevole coraggio, bisogna riconoscerglielo, ad avvicinarsi un po’ di più al suo Lord.

“Accidenti, sei gelido come un cadavere!” protestò Ramsay, ma era più una messinscena che altro. Si era sentito veramente e stranamente turbato nell’avere Theon così vicino e… beh, qualcosa doveva pur dire per non fare la figura dell’imbranato che in effetti era. Mutilare, stuprare e picchiare a sangue era tanto più semplice, perché le cose dovevano essere così complicate?

“Mi dispiace, mio signore” replicò subito il ragazzo, “non volevo farti prendere freddo. Vuoi che me ne vada? Posso dormire in terra, se è questo che vuoi, basta che me lo ordini.”

Furbo, Theon! Aveva passato la palla a Ramsay e ora doveva essere lui a mandarlo via oppure a tenerselo nel letto… a seconda di ciò che desiderava. La sua risposta sarebbe stata illuminante in entrambi i casi ed era proprio questo che il giovane Greyjoy voleva.

“No, non posso far dormire per terra il mio scudiero, a questo punto non si può tornare indietro. Se sei il mio protetto, così come lo eri di Ned Stark, bisogna che ti tratti in maniera più… accettabile” rispose Ramsay, che cominciava a entrare in confusione.

Theon approfittò dell’evidente disagio del suo Lord per avvicinarsi ancora un pochino… insomma, gli era quasi appiccicato e ora anche lui iniziava a chiedersi come mai si divertisse tanto a provocarlo così. _Non sarò mica diventato come lui, che se la spassava tanto nel mettermi in imbarazzo, toccarmi e accarezzarmi quando ero solo un Reek qualsiasi?_

“Sei stato davvero ammirevole nel tuo discorso agli uomini del Nord, mio signore. Sono stato molto colpito da come hai saputo attirare l’attenzione di tutti” gli disse. “Credo proprio che diventerai un Lord carismatico e ancora più potente di tuo padre.”

“Davvero?” fece Ramsay, allibito.

Ecco. Adesso sì che Theon aveva stabilito un nuovo equilibrio di potere. Stava sfruttando l’attrazione del suo Lord per lui e, oltretutto, lo aveva elogiato… cosa che, come si può ben immaginare, a Ramsay non capitava di frequente. Insomma, è difficile fare i complimenti a qualcuno per come ti ha _scuoiato bene_ o per averti tagliato _tre dita al prezzo di due_. Continuando di questo passo, Theon poteva benissimo fare di Ramsay tutto ciò che voleva… più o meno.

“Già, ma chi mi assicura che tu non mi taglierai la gola non appena mi addormento?” buttò là il giovane Bolton, come se questa eventualità gli fosse venuta in mente solo in quel momento.

“Mio signore, ho dormito sul pagliericcio ogni notte quando eri malato. Se avessi voluto farti del male, avrei potuto farlo allora” replicò Theon, che sembrava aver tratto giovamento dalle torture e umiliazioni subite. Quando mai era stato così saggio e intelligente? “Allora non avevo niente da perdere e non mi sarebbe importato niente se anche mi avessero scoperto e massacrato. Ma adesso sono un ostaggio, tu mi hai reso il mio nome e la mia identità e… perché mai dovrei rinunciare a tutto questo? Mi stai trattando con _generosità_ e di certo nessun altro lo farebbe per me, so bene di non meritarmelo…”

Ramsay ascoltava, sentendosi sempre più strano… sì, più del _solito_ , intendo. Non capiva come Theon potesse parlargli così dopo tutto quello che gli aveva fatto, come non bramasse soltanto una vendetta sanguinosa. Del resto, non poteva fare altro che attribuire agli altri i sentimenti e le reazioni che avrebbe avuto _lui_ , non conosceva altri modi di pensare e di comportarsi.

“Non meritavo una seconda occasione e invece tu me l’hai concessa, mio Lord” continuò Theon, incoraggiato dal fatto che Ramsay non sembrava intenzionato a prendere un coltello, ma anzi continuava a fissarlo con gli occhi sgranati, come se stesse vedendo un _alieno_. “Perché dovrei farti del male? Al contrario, dovrò passare ogni attimo della mia vita a cercare di sdebitarmi con te, di ringraziarti per la seconda possibilità che mi hai offerto.”

 _Avrei preferito avere la mia seconda opportunità con tutte le dita al loro posto ma, a ben pensarci, mi hai lasciato qualcosa di molto più importante, che potrebbe servire anche a ringraziarti meglio e… ma a che accidenti sto pensando?_ , si disse Theon, sconcertato dalla piega che avevano preso le sue riflessioni e dal fatto che _veramente_ stava pensando di mostrare gratitudine a Ramsay in un _certo modo_.

Gli era talmente vicino che baciarlo fu quasi inevitabile. Dapprima titubante, temendo che Ramsay rispondesse a coltellate (era una delle sue risposte più frequenti…) e poi, accorgendosi che il suo Lord pareva compiaciuto per ciò che stava accadendo o forse nemmeno se ne rendeva conto fino in fondo, Theon si impegnò seriamente nel baciarlo, azzardando anche qualche carezza più audace, sempre sperando di non perdere qualche altro dito. E Ramsay, abituato a violenze e torture ma non certo a intensità e passione, finì per essere totalmente sperduto e stravolto, senza accorgersi di essere in balia del suo stesso ostaggio! Certo non poteva dirsi di non esserselo aspettato… essere baciato in quel modo da Theon? Se è per questo, lo aspettava da un pezzo!

Quando si staccarono, rimasero entrambi in silenzio per qualche istante, comprensibilmente bisognosi di un minuto di riflessione…

Theon era soddisfatto di essere riuscito a dominare il suo signore e di aver trovato un metodo per ottenere vantaggi e privilegi da lui, eppure lo turbava il fatto che gli fosse venuto così facile… non avrebbe dovuto detestarlo per quanto lo aveva straziato? Invece baciarlo e stringerlo gli era sembrato _normale_ (per quanto questa parola poco si adattasse a Ramsay Bolton) e, sebbene gli seccasse ammetterlo, gli era pure _piaciuto_.

Ramsay, dal canto suo, non sapeva cosa dire e cosa fare e questo era già una novità per lui; doveva inoltre stare ben attento a evitare che Theon si accorgesse di averlo tanto sconvolto e che capisse quanto, almeno in quei momenti, era stato lui ad avere il controllo della situazione.

Beh, ovviamente Theon tutto questo l’aveva già capito, non era una cima ma per certe cose era senz’altro più scafato di Ramsay e, quando ci si metteva, era pure malizioso anzichenò.

“Mi dispiace così tanto, non volevo mancarti di rispetto, mio signore, io… volevo solo compiacerti e non mi sono reso conto… ti assicuro che non volevo assolutamente mancarti di rispetto” disse quindi Theon, che quella sera, a quanto pareva, si era deciso a sfidare la sua buona stella. Ostentando una mortificazione e un dispiacere che era ben lontano dal provare, voleva proprio vedere che cosa gli avrebbe risposto Ramsay!

“Io… beh, no, non mi hai mancato di rispetto. E mi hai… sì, mi hai _compiaciuto_ , direi” probabilmente nessuno al mondo aveva mai visto Ramsay Bolton così in difficoltà. Si comportava in modo _particolarmente_ strano anche per uno come lui che aveva fatto della stranezza la propria bandiera… “So che non volevi offendermi, anche perché, se solo ci provassi, ti ammazzerei!”

Con questa frase a Ramsay parve di aver riequilibrato i rapporti di forza e, pertanto, si tranquillizzò al punto di addormentarsi placidamente abbracciato a Theon, come se non fosse successo niente, e magari nella sua testa non era davvero _successo niente_. Se ne raccontava così tante, di cretinate, che a questo punto probabilmente aveva iniziato anche a crederci…

Ma Theon non si lasciava sfuggire più nemmeno un dettaglio. Evidentemente, le torture e le atrocità patite per certi versi gli avevano fatto _bene_ , perché lo avevano reso più furbo e pronto ad approfittare di qualunque vantaggio. Adesso era chiaro che lui si era assicurato un notevole ascendente sessuale sul suo Lord e avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per non perdere tale opportunità… visto che, comunque, la cosa gli era risultata molto più piacevole del previsto e, insomma, non si era poi dovuto sforzare più di tanto. Sarebbe andato anche più avanti, almeno fino a quando Ramsay si fosse dimostrato _compiaciuto_ , come diceva lui usando un simpatico eufemismo; ciò che contava era salvarsi la vita, non subire più supplizi e mortificazioni e poi… chissà che altro sarebbe potuto succedere?

 _No, non mi ammazzeresti più, ora,_ pensò con un mezzo sorriso. _Avresti potuto farlo un milione di volte e non lo hai mai fatto, di sicuro non mi faresti davvero del male adesso che hai bisogno di me. Eh, sì, perché, anche se non lo ammetteresti mai, tu puoi contare solo su di me e la cosa non ti dispiace nemmeno._

Sentendosi sollevato e tranquillo in un modo che non ricordava nemmeno potesse esistere, anche Theon si addormentò… com’era strano ritrovarsi a dormire in un vero letto dopo mesi e mesi! Anche quella era una piccola vittoria, una tra le tante. A piccoli passi stava ritornando il Theon Greyjoy di un tempo, con l’aggiunta di una buona dose di saggezza spicciola, che non era poco per qualcuno di cui anche i parenti stretti dicevano che era un _idiota viziato_ …

L’unica cosa di cui Theon non si era ancora reso pienamente conto era che, in un qualche suo modo contorto e sfidando anche il più estremo caso di _Sindrome di Stoccolma_ , anche lui si stava _affezionando_ a Ramsay e forse per questo era tanto ben disposto all’idea di _compiacerlo_ in tutti i modi possibili e immaginabili.

E magari non era necessariamente un male per nessuno dei due, no?

**Fine capitolo quinto**

 

 


	6. Capitolo sesto

**Capitolo sesto**

Lord Karstark, Lord Umber e i due cavalieri Frey si stavano preparando per la partenza: i primi due si sarebbero riuniti con i loro eserciti per poi tornare in forze a Grande Inverno e organizzarsi per le future battaglie; Ser Hosteen e Ser Aenys, invece, avrebbero scortato Roose Bolton e Lady Walda alle Torri Gemelle, dove Lord Walder aveva deciso che il pronipote sarebbe nato e cresciuto (grazie al tempestivo quanto _disinteressato_ contributo di Ramsay…).

Roose Bolton non sapeva ancora bene se decidersi una buona volta a scaraventare Ramsay dalle più alte mura di Grande Inverno o se essere orgoglioso di lui perché, in un’incredibile attacco di lucidità mentale, aveva dimostrato di saper ottenere ciò che voleva usando l’astuzia e l’inganno invece del coltello per scuoiare… Bisogna concederglielo, era un bel progresso, no?

Dopo attenta riflessione, il Lord giunse alla conclusione che, in quel caso, Ramsay aveva dato prova di essere davvero _figlio di suo padre_ (è necessario rammentare che questo, per Roose Bolton, era un aspetto positivo…), pertanto pensò di andare a congratularsi con lui prima di partire per le Torri Gemelle.

Trovò Ramsay nella sala da pranzo dove stava facendo colazione, servito come sempre da Theon. Il giovane Lord appariva totalmente soddisfatto e contento di se stesso, in parte per tutto ciò che era riuscito a ottenere il giorno prima e in parte, diciamocelo chiaramente, per essere stato baciato ben bene dal suo scudiero la notte precedente. Insomma, per lui erano state entrambe esperienze nuove ed emozionanti, anche se, riguardo alla seconda, non sapeva spiegarsi bene il perché. Ma non si preoccupava poi troppo, erano così tante le cose che non riusciva a spiegarsi…

“Ramsay, sono in partenza” disse Roose Bolton.

“Ti auguro un felice viaggio, padre” rispose Ramsay con un gran sorriso.

“Lo immagino, visto che sei stato tu a tramare per ottenerlo” replicò il Lord. “Dovrei essere in collera e invece eccomi qui a congratularmi con te.”

Ramsay rimase talmente spiazzato dalle parole del padre che per poco non si strozzò con la colazione.

Suo padre voleva _congratularsi con lui_?

Gli era forse venuta la febbre?

La situazione era talmente incredibile che il giovane dimenticò il pasto e si alzò da tavola per avvicinarsi a Roose Bolton e ascoltare attentamente quello che aveva da dirgli.

Era possibile che volesse soltanto burlarsi di lui? Ma Lord Bolton non era famoso in tutti i Sette Regni per il suo carattere scherzoso e gioviale…

“Come ti dicevo, dovrei essere in collera con te per aver cospirato alle mie spalle, raggirandomi e anticipando le mie mosse con quella lettera scellerata a Lord Walder Frey. Eppure proprio questa tua subdola azione mi ha fatto capire con maggior chiarezza quanto tu sia veramente mio figlio e quanto potenziale tu abbia” dichiarò Roose Bolton. Ecco, per uno come lui era normale compiacersi ed essere fiero di avere per figlio un infido serpente, ma questa era la famiglia… “Ora so che non sei solo un _cane rabbioso_ , come ti avevo accusato tempo fa, ma che sai anche attendere e ordire una trama insidiosa per trarne vantaggio… proprio come tuo padre.”

Theon, che ascoltava il colloquio facendo finta di non esserci, trasecolò.

 _Sarebbero quasi commoventi se non fossero agghiaccianti…_ , pensò.

Lord Bolton, però, aveva ancora da togliersi qualche sassolino dalle scarpe, prima di partire.

Sì, Ramsay aveva dimostrato di essere più _maturo_ , passando dal livello di _maniaco psicopatico_ a quello di _subdolo manipolatore_ e suo padre, di questo, era compiaciuto (contento lui…). Però era anche vero che Ramsay aveva usato le sue nuove _doti_ contro di lui e la cosa gli faceva girare un bel po’ i cosiddetti…

“Sono molto fiero di te, Ramsay, e per questo voglio rassicurarti su un punto importante: sarai tu e soltanto tu il mio erede, comunque vadano le cose con il bambino che deve nascere. Hai dimostrato di esserne degno e meriti il giusto riconoscimento” dichiarò.

Il giovane Lord lo guardava fisso, cercando di capire dove stesse la fregatura. Non aveva alcun dubbio che ce ne fosse una, da qualche parte…

“Il bambino che nascerà, dunque, non sarà il mio erede, bensì il tuo” continuò Roose Bolton con uno sguardo molto allusivo. “Del resto, per l’età che hai, potrebbe essere più figlio tuo che mio e… visto che il matrimonio con la Stark è fuori discussione e tu non avrai eredi tuoi, almeno potrò essere certo che la casata dei Bolton non si estinguerà.”

La qual cosa era tutt’altro che rassicurante…

Ramsay continuava ad apparire piuttosto perplesso. Da una parte era contento che il padre lo avesse nuovamente riconosciuto come suo erede, dall’altra però non capiva come mai fosse tanto sicuro che lui, di eredi suoi, non ne avrebbe avuti.

Roose Bolton lanciò un’occhiata a Theon, che se ne stava silenzioso in disparte ma ascoltava tutto con grande attenzione, e proseguì, tanto per farsi capire meglio.

“Invece che alla casata Stark, hai scelto di unirti alla casata Greyjoy, ma per me non fa differenza, la neutralità dei Greyjoy ci tornerà comunque utile. Rimarrebbe il problema di un tuo erede, ma a questo ho provveduto io. Pertanto, direi che è tutto sistemato e tu non dovrai più temere per la tua posizione” specificò il Lord.

Beh, a quanto pareva, Roose Bolton aveva trovato una soluzione a tutto!

“Perché no?” replicò Ramsay, che di tutto quel discorso aveva capito soltanto ciò che gli premeva, ossia che la sua posizione di erede non era più in pericolo. “Magari il mio futuro fratellino sarà anche simpatico e potremo _divertirci_ tanto insieme! In fondo è frutto del nostro sangue e di quello dei Frey…”

Ramsay appariva entusiasta a quella prospettiva, ma suo padre, per la prima volta, afferrò l’orrore della situazione: una spaventosa immagine di un bambinetto con le tendenze sadiche di Ramsay e la faccia incartapecorita del vecchio Walder Frey gli si presentò alla mente e lo agghiacciò.

Forse avrebbe fatto bene a buttare nel fiume il figlioletto, non appena fosse nato. Anzi, magari, per buona misura, avrebbe fatto ancora meglio ad affogarci tutta la sua progenie…

Per scacciare simili mostruosità dalla mente, Lord Bolton decise di congedarsi dal figlio e di prepararsi alla partenza.

“Molto bene, Ramsay, io mi recherò alle Torri Gemelle e mi tratterrò là per qualche tempo” concluse. “In mia assenza, sarai tu a gestire Grande Inverno e mi aspetto che ne sarai all’altezza.”

“Non ti deluderò, padre” promise Ramsay, stampandosi in faccia l’espressione che riteneva più adeguata al suo nuovo _status_ di Lord serio e affidabile… sì, insomma, pareva lo stesso schizzato di sempre.

Roose Bolton, comunque, lasciò Grande Inverno in preda a brutti pensieri.

Tuttavia anche Ramsay, nonostante la sua sicumera e arroganza, non si sentiva poi così a suo agio in quella nuova veste. Mentre, dalle mura della fortezza, guardava il padre che si allontanava con la moglie, i due Frey e il suo seguito, ebbe una sorta di presentimento negativo… una cosa che non gli era mai accaduta prima e che lo sconvolse, anche perché, di regola, era _lui_ a far avere i presentimenti negativi agli altri.

Theon gli era accanto e lo vide trasalire e mordersi il labbro inferiore.

“Ti senti bene, mio signore?” si affrettò a chiedergli. Nemmeno lui aveva ancora ben chiaro il comportamento che avrebbe dovuto assumere quale scudiero di Ramsay, piuttosto che suo servo ma, nel dubbio, era sempre meglio mostrarsi umile e deferente.

“Sto bene. Starò benissimo” replicò il giovane Lord, sulle prime seccato dall’intromissione (si era totalmente dimenticato di avere Theon al suo fianco, a volte gli capitava…). Poi, però, si rese conto che con qualcuno doveva pure sfogarsi e iniziò a parlare a raffica, più o meno come se pensasse ad alta voce e non si rivolgesse a nessuno in particolare.

“Adesso è tutto diverso” mormorò, seguendo le evoluzioni acrobatiche del suo neurone solo e abbandonato. “Quando ero a Forte Terrore non vedevo l’ora che mio padre se ne andasse per potermi divertire. Lui non approvava che andassi a _caccia_ , perciò aspettavo sempre che se ne andasse per passare intere giornate a perlustrare i boschi in cerca di qualcuno da far sbranare ai miei cani, o per catturare fanciulle e cavalieri da torturare nelle segrete. Era tutto così semplice allora, non mi preoccupavo di niente e potevo pensare solo a divertirmi…”

 _Ma sentilo questo…_ , pensò Theon, allibito nel sentire Ramsay che rievocava con tanta nostalgia e dispiacere i bei tempi andati! _Ed è pure convinto di ciò che dice…_

“Non avevo un solo pensiero al mondo” continuò il giovane Lord, sorvolando allegramente sul fatto che i pensieri e le preoccupazioni le causava ai malcapitati che finivano tra le sue grinfie o nelle fauci dei suoi cani… “Mi bastava poco per passare una giornata perfetta. Adesso, invece…”

 _Cosa si aspetta che gli dica?_ , si domandò Theon, seriamente preoccupato. _Non penserà mica che mi mostri dispiaciuto per lui, perché non può più andare per i boschi a massacrare la gente?_

Ma Ramsay non si aspettava alcuna risposta da Theon, aveva solo voglia di esprimere qualsiasi bestialità gli attraversasse il vuoto infinito che c’era nella sua testa.

“E’ vero che ho sempre desiderato che mio padre mi riconoscesse come erede, ma era a Forte Terrore che pensavo. Grande Inverno è molto più impegnativo, non si tratta soltanto di fare a pezzi un esercito di disperati come quello di Stannis Baratheon, ci sono le alleanze con le famiglie del Nord, e poi i bruti del bastardo Snow, e la storia dell’esercito guidato da Lord Ditocorto e Sansa Stark. Non lo so, a volte mi viene da pensare che…”

 _Ma allora è vero che ha paura_ , rilevò Theon, quasi sconvolto nello scoprire che in fondo, ma proprio in fondo, anche Ramsay aveva qualcuno dei sentimenti che possiedono gli esseri umani normali. _Certo, nonostante sia un mostro è comunque anche un ragazzo della mia età che non si è mai trovato ad affrontare altro che prigionieri legati e ragazze in fuga dai suoi cani… alla fine non è poi così strano che sia spaventato alla prospettiva di gestire qualcosa di più grande di lui._

Ramsay, intanto, continuava a parlare al vento, ignaro dei pensieri del giovane Greyjoy che, al contrario, non si perdeva una parola.

“Se il bastardo dei Guardiani della Notte si presenterà quaggiù con il suo manipolo di bruti non avrò alcun problema a trucidarli tutti” proseguì, infervorato. “Sono pochi e sono solo dei selvaggi, sarà ancora più semplice che con l’esercito di Stannis. Ma se decidesse di allearsi con la Stark per aiutarla a riprendersi Grande Inverno?”

“I Karstark, gli Umber e i Manderley combatteranno per te, mio Lord, sono tuoi alleati” cercò di rincuorarlo Theon, che adesso si stupiva di trovare tanta lungimiranza nelle parole del suo signore. Era una delle rarissime volte in cui non sembrava tanto un maniaco sadico e omicida e cominciava a somigliare, seppur vagamente, a un vero Lord.

“Perfetti per fare a pezzi i bruti del bastardo, ma potrebbero mai essere sufficienti contro _tutti_ i Lord alfieri degli Arryn?” obiettò Ramsay, in un improvviso quanto insolito lampo di intuizione geniale. “E se il bastardo e quella puttana entrassero a Grande Inverno… che cosa potrei fare io?”

 _La domanda giusta è “Che cosa potrebbero farti loro?”, ma non credo che lo vorrai ammettere nemmeno con te stesso_ , si disse Theon, che stava avendo una discussione molto interessante con se medesimo. _Il problema è che, se Jon Snow e Sansa Stark entrassero a Grande Inverno, anch’io dovrei cominciare a chiedermi che cosa mi farebbero…_

Ed ecco che entrambi, senza saperlo e indipendentemente l’uno dall’altro, erano giunti alla conclusione che le cose non sarebbero finite poi così bene, per loro!

Con uno scatto improvviso, Ramsay si voltò verso Theon e gli afferrò la mano destra… sì, proprio quella a cui mancava il mignolo. Il giovane Greyjoy ebbe un comprensibilissimo mezzo infarto: un Ramsay che ti afferra una mano all’improvviso non può _mai_ essere un buon segno…

“Io posso contare su di te, non è vero? Di te mi posso fidare” domandò il giovane Bolton al suo scudiero, fissandolo negli occhi e continuando a tenergli stretta la famosa mano. “Tu mi obbedirai sempre, qualsiasi cosa succederà, non è così?”

“Certo, mio signore” riuscì a rispondere Theon. Il suo tono sarebbe suonato molto più convincente se soltanto Ramsay avesse deciso di lasciargli andare la mano… “Io appartengo a te, sono al tuo servizio, farò qualsiasi cosa…”

“Bene, e allora…” l’espressione di Ramsay si era fatta seria e grave. Theon era praticamente sicuro di non averlo _mai_ visto così in tutto il tempo in cui era stato suo prigioniero e non sapeva bene cosa pensare. “Se mai dovesse accadere il peggio, se mai il bastardo Snow dovesse allearsi con la puttanella Stark e avere la meglio sui nostri uomini, se mai dovessero riuscire a conquistare Grande Inverno… non ci voglio nemmeno pensare, ma se dovesse succedere, allora… allora tu mi devi _giurare_ che non mi lascerai catturare da loro. Hai capito bene?”

No, in realtà Theon non aveva capito un bel niente, se non che Ramsay aveva una paura fottuta e assai giustificata di quello che Jon Snow e Sansa avrebbero potuto decidere di fargli… e non era un’idea così peregrina. Ramsay non poteva fare altro che attribuire agli altri ciò che avrebbe fatto lui, e com’era solito trattare i suoi prigionieri Lord Ramsay Bolton? Ecco, appunto. Si divertiva tanto a scuoiare e a fare a pezzettini i suoi nemici, ma non era poi così ansioso di sapere cosa si provava a vivere quell’esperienza dalla parte sbagliata del coltello…

Però Theon sapeva che, nel caso in cui Grande Inverno fosse finita in mano a Jon Snow e a Sansa, magari avrebbero fatto a pezzi Ramsay, ma subito dopo avrebbero riservato lo stesso trattamento anche a lui. Non avevano alcun motivo per essere _felici_ di vederlo o per mostrargli pietà…

“Farò quello che mi chiederai, Lord Ramsay” rispose dunque il ragazzo, dimostrando di aver sviluppato un importante istinto di autoconservazione.

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di finire nelle loro mani” ripeté Ramsay, tanto per ribadire il concetto, “per cui… dovrai essere tu a uccidermi. Un colpo secco, deciso, e la facciamo finita. Tanto, è quello che hai sempre desiderato, no?”

L’imprevedibile Ramsay! Toh, questa poi Theon non se l’aspettava di certo.

Eppure aveva un senso, almeno nella mente contorta del giovane Bolton: lui non avrebbe avuto abbastanza coraggio per darsi la morte da solo e non voleva rischiare di subire la vendetta dei suoi nemici.

E di chi poteva fidarsi se non del suo scudiero, della sua creatura, del suo prigioniero? Se cercava una rivincita, Theon poteva essere soddisfatto. Ma Ramsay fraintese la sua esitazione e insisté, stringendogli più forte la mano mutilata e scrollandolo.

“Mi hai sentito? Tu dovrai uccidermi, se io te lo ordinerò. Dovrai uccidermi per non farmi catturare da loro” e adesso anche nella voce e negli occhi del giovane Bolton cominciava a farsi sentire e vedere la paura, una paura cieca e incontrollabile che nasceva da una consapevolezza ben precisa. “Lo farai, vero? Devi giurarmelo, qui, adesso, subito. Tu non… tu non mi lascerai a loro, sarai tu a colpirmi, potrai vendicarti di me, chissà quante volte hai sognato di tagliarmi la gola, no? No?”

Era un momento cruciale, quello. Theon avrebbe potuto giurare e poi voltargli le spalle, non era forse detto il _Voltagabbana_? Ma, in quel modo, avrebbe dimostrato di essere il meschino traditore che tutti ritenevano che fosse. Avrebbe dimostrato di non essere poi tanto migliore del suo carceriere.

Era quello che voleva? O non desiderava, forse, una vittoria più totale, una rivincita più completa, una totale riabilitazione di se stesso e del suo nome?

“Farò quello che mi chiederai di fare, se sarà necessario, Lord Ramsay” rispose Theon, e per un istante il suo volto e la sua voce ridiventarono quelli dell’erede delle Isole di Ferro, di colui che era stato tanto tempo prima. “Ti obbedirò, ma non perché voglia vendicarmi di te. Lo farò semplicemente perché tu mi hai dato una seconda occasione e quello sarà il mio modo di sdebitarmi con te, se non ci saranno altre soluzioni.”

Ramsay rimase talmente spiazzato da quella risposta che lasciò andare (finalmente!) la mano di Theon e lo scrutò come se avesse visto un alieno.

“Tu… non vuoi vendicarti di me?” chiese.

“Se me lo avessi chiesto mesi fa, la mia risposta sarebbe stata ben diversa, mio Lord. Ma adesso… no, non voglio vendicarmi di te” ribadì Theon, che si sentiva più forte, più deciso e trionfante ad ogni parola che pronunciava. Sì, era quella la sua vera e completa rivincita. “Ti colpirò se sarai tu a chiedermelo e non sarò felice di farlo, perché io _non sono come te_ , Lord Ramsay.”

Il ragionamento di Theon era troppo complicato per il giovane Bolton.

“Che intendi…? Beh, non importa. Sei disposto a giurarmi, qui e ora, che non mi lascerai ai miei nemici, che sarai tu a uccidermi?”

“Te lo giuro, mio signore” dichiarò Theon.

“E’ la tua parola? Ma la tua parola non vale un accidenti, lo sanno tutti…” commentò Ramsay, poco convinto.

_E allora perché mi chiedi un giuramento, se non ti fidi della mia parola?_

Theon cominciava ad essere vagamente esasperato e la situazione si faceva più surreale ogni momento che passava.

“Non sono più quello di prima, sei stato tu a dirlo, ricordi, mio signore? Sono una persona diversa, adesso, e non sprecherò la mia seconda occasione riprendendo a infrangere i giuramenti. Ti ho dato la mia parola che obbedirò ai tuoi ordini e sarà quello che farò… e poi, magari, non ce ne sarà nemmeno bisogno” riprese Theon, che aveva i suoi personali motivi per sperare di non doversi più imbattere in Jon Snow o in qualcuno degli Stark…

“Già, magari…” ripeté Ramsay, tanto per dire qualcosa.

Si sentiva turbato e non capiva perché. Quel giorno erano successe troppe cose perché lui potesse starci dietro e poi… beh, quel Theon Greyjoy così determinato e risoluto lo faceva sentire più strano del solito.

Sì, da una parte lo metteva quasi a disagio, ma dall’altra gli dava un’insolita sensazione di sicurezza e di tranquillità, si era sentito meglio potendosi sfogare con lui ed era una cosa che non gli era mai capitata prima. Beh, forse anche perché è difficile intavolare una discussione con qualcuno se lo stai scuoiando o facendo sbranare dai cani, ma insomma…

Ramsay Bolton cominciava a pensare di aver fatto proprio bene a tirar fuori Theon dalle segrete e di averlo _promosso_ prima al rango di servo e, adesso, addirittura a quello di scudiero… e forse anche alleato, chissà, magari perfino _amico_.

A quanto pareva, si prospettavano parecchie interessanti novità in quel di Grande Inverno…

**Fine capitolo sesto**

 

 

 

 


	7. Capitolo settimo

**Capitolo settimo**

Qualche settimana dopo Roose Bolton non era ancora tornato, tuttavia a Grande Inverno giunsero i Lord Manderley, Karstark e Umber con i loro eserciti. Lord Umber, in particolare, aveva una buona e una cattiva notizia da dare a Ramsay.

“Mentre lasciavamo Ultimo Focolare per arrivare qui” spiegò il Lord che, a dire il vero, sembrava più uno dei bruti che un vero cavaliere… “abbiamo saputo che Jon Snow ha organizzato il suo esercito di selvaggi e che stanno marciando in questa direzione.”

“E con questo? Se si tratta soltanto di quel bastardo e dei suoi barbari li massacreremo senza nemmeno spettinarci” dichiarò Ramsay con un’arroganza che avrebbe vinto l’oro, l’argento e il bronzo alle Olimpiadi degli spocchiosi.

Theon, presente come sempre al fianco del suo Lord, sembrava molto meno tranquillo all’idea di avere un incontro ravvicinato con Jon Snow entro poco tempo…

Lord Umber, tuttavia, non aveva ancora finito.

“Come dicevo, ho anche una buona notizia da portarti, una specie di  _regalo_  per dimostrarti la mia lealtà verso la tua casata” annunciò, poi fece un cenno verso due dei suoi soldati che condussero nella stanza un prigioniero incappucciato.

Una volta davanti a Ramsay, al prigioniero fu tolto il cappuccio e apparve il viso smarrito di un ragazzino dai riccioli castani.

“E che cosa dovrei farmene io di questo, Lord Umber?” domandò Ramsay, che aveva sempre la vaga sensazione che il signore di Ultimo Focolare lo prendesse per i fondelli ogni volta che poteva.

“Questo è l’ultimo erede degli Stark, il giovane Rickon” dichiarò il Lord, molto orgoglioso di sé.

Ignorando il comprensibile sussulto di Theon a quelle parole, Ramsay insistette con il suo ostentato scetticismo. Quel giorno, a quanto pare, gli girava così…

Un altro cenno di  _Smalljon_  Umber e un altro soldato portò un sacco, lo rovesciò per terra e tutti poterono vedere la testa mozzata di un meta-lupo cadere sul pavimento. Quella era una prova convincente: i meta-lupi avevano seguito i ragazzi Stark in tutti i loro spostamenti, pertanto non c’era dubbio che il ragazzino fosse Rickon Stark.

“Non so che fine abbia fatto il suo fratello storpio, quello non sono riuscito a trovarlo. Tuttavia con lui c’era una donna dei bruti che ha cercato di difenderlo e… beh, prima di ammazzarla come la cagna che era ce la siamo sbattuta io e tutti i miei soldati” concluse Lord Umber con una gran risata.

Ecco, adesso si cominciava a capire per quale motivo Umber si fosse alleato con i Bolton: la  _classe e la signorilità_ erano proprio le stesse!

Rickon, intanto, aveva fissato lo sguardo su Theon. Magari il giovane Greyjoy non l’aveva riconosciuto subito, il bambino si era fatto un ragazzo… ma lui ricordava molto bene il protetto di suo padre e ritrovarlo lì, in mezzo agli usurpatori di Grande Inverno, non era poi una gran sorpresa per lui. In fondo, non era forse vero che era stata proprio colpa di Theon se lui e Bran erano dovuti scappare via con Osha per salvarsi la vita, tanto tempo prima?

Ramsay lanciò un’occhiata prima a Rickon e poi ad un tesissimo Theon.

“Uh, potrei dire cose molto sottili su questo  _ricongiungimento_ , ma oggi non ne ho proprio voglia” commentò. La notizia che Jon Snow e il suo esercito si stavano avvicinando rapidamente lo aveva colpito più di quanto volesse dare a intendere e aveva bisogno di tempo, calma e di un’illuminazione dal cielo per farsi venire un’idea al riguardo. “Bene, Rickon Stark sarà un ostaggio di lusso e ne faremo buon uso. Rinchiudetelo da qualche parte e sorvegliatelo bene… magari nella stanza che occupava quando viveva qui, se è abbastanza sicura. Che te ne pare, ragazzino? Sei contento di essere di nuovo a casa?”

Il giovane Bolton non si aspettava una risposta, ovviamente, e non ne ebbe. I soldati di Lord Umber consegnarono Rickon agli uomini di Ramsay che lo portarono via e la cosa, al momento, finì lì.

Quello stesso pomeriggio, però, Ramsay si impegnò molto per scrivere una bella lettera a Jon Snow: a quanto sembrava, scrivere lettere era diventato uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti adesso che non poteva più cacciare la gente nei boschi o torturare i prigionieri nelle segrete. Ci si adatta a tutto, nella vita…

Theon, come si può immaginare, era rimasto molto turbato nel rivedere Rickon e la cosa che più lo aveva ferito era stata notare lo sguardo del ragazzino: non aveva mostrato alcuna sorpresa nel vederlo in mezzo ai suoi nemici… e perché avrebbe dovuto, del resto? Era stato proprio lui il primo a occupare Grande Inverno con la forza, dopo aver tradito Robb, e a minacciare la sua vita e quella di Bran. A pensarci bene, era così diverso da ciò che avevano fatto i Bolton? A parte lo scuoiare la gente, intendo… No, lui non poteva considerarsi poi tanto migliore del suo attuale Lord. Però questo pensiero non gli piaceva per niente e riteneva che avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa per aiutare il giovane Stark, possibilmente senza perdere qualche altro dito o altri arti nel tentativo.

La lettera a Jon Snow era stata scritta e inviata tramite corvo messaggero e quella sera, mentre si preparava per coricarsi, Ramsay pareva molto più tranquillo. Theon pensò di sfruttare il momento favorevole per tentare di intercedere per Rickon, sempre con molta, moltissima prudenza…

“Mio signore, perdonami se ti disturbo, ma mi chiedevo… sempre se posso permettermi…” iniziò, titubante.

“Non fare tante storie, se hai qualcosa da dire dilla subito!” replicò, spazientito, Ramsay.

“Pensi di uccidere il giovane Rickon Stark, mio signore?” buttò fuori Theon, prima di avere il tempo di pentirsi di aver fatto quella domanda.

“Potrei risponderti che non sono affaracci tuoi, ma chissà, magari lo sono” rispose criptico il giovane Bolton. “No che non lo voglio ammazzare, mi prendi forse per un cretino?”

Per un cretino magari no, ma per uno psicopatico sì e chi lo sa quali possono essere le reazioni di un maniaco omicida? Comunque Theon non disse nulla, si avvicinò ancora di più a Ramsay e si fece audace nell’insistere, sempre sperando che al suo Lord non saltasse in testa di fare uno dei suoi giochetti, tipo  _ogni domanda che mi fai ti taglio un dito_ …

“Quindi non intendi fare del male al ragazzo Stark?” ripeté il giovane Greyjoy. Quella sera si sentiva di sfidare la sorte, vai a sapere…

“Ma no, te l’ho detto adesso. Cos’è, sei sordo per caso?” ribatté Ramsay, ma per fortuna non sembrava indispettito, più che altro divertito e forse anche imbarazzato. In fondo il dialogo si stava svolgendo nella sua stanza, da solo con Theon, entrambi seduti sul letto… beh, la cosa poteva farsi interessante. “Sarei proprio un pazzo se ammazzassi la mia gallina dalle uova d’oro. Scherzi? Proprio questo pomeriggio ho scritto a Jon Snow informandolo che il suo fratellino è mio  _ospite_  e che, se vuole riaverlo sano e salvo, dovrà rimandare i suoi luridi bruti oltre la Barriera e ritirarsi nel Castello Nero senza più metter fuori la sua brutta faccia da bastardo. Se lo farà, manderò il suo caro Rickon alla Barriera, scortato dai miei uomini, il ragazzo dovrà anche lui diventare un Guardiano della Notte e così staranno per sempre insieme. E’ quasi commovente, no?”

 _Non è proprio la parola che avrei usato io, ma ritengo che possa andare bene_ , pensò Theon. La decisione di Ramsay gli aveva tolto un peso, lui aveva pensato che sarebbe stato disposto a  _sedurre_ il suo signore pur di ottenere la salvezza di Rickon e adesso pareva non ce ne fosse bisogno. Beh, forse, con Ramsay non si poteva mai sapere, magari sarebbe stato meglio insistere un pochino.

“E’ una decisione molto saggia, mio signore. Sono certo che anche tuo padre sarebbe fiero di te, se sapesse come sei stato astuto” lo lodò Theon, avvicinandosi a lui un altro pochino. “Spero che Snow sia altrettanto saggio e accetti la tua proposta. Ma se non volesse farlo?”

“Beh, proprio di quello parlava la seconda parte della lettera. Ovviamente, se il bastardo fosse tanto ingrato da rifiutare la mia generosa proposta, riavrebbe il suo fratellino… un pezzo per volta. Così gli ho scritto. Ma tutti speriamo di non dover arrivare a questo, no?” disse Ramsay, molto soddisfatto della sua arguzia.

“No, infatti” convenne Theon, che aveva anche lui i suoi buoni motivi per sperare che Jon Snow facesse marcia indietro e si chiudesse nel Castello Nero con Rickon. “Snow è sempre stato una testa calda, ma penso che l’affetto per suo fratello sarà più forte.”

Ramsay, sempre più contento di se stesso e molto tranquillizzato dalla prospettiva di avere un’arma di difesa contro Jon Snow e la sua  _gang_ , si sistemò nel letto, sicuro di fare una bella dormita libero da qualsiasi preoccupazione, come ai tempi  _felici_  di Forte Terrore.

Poi, siccome Theon restava lì a guardarlo con l’aria di chi si aspetta qualcosa, gli sovvenne che, in effetti, il suo scudiero dormiva con lui da qualche notte.

“Ah, già” mormorò, sentendo un vago disagio che non riusciva a mettere a fuoco. “Sì, beh, ti faccio posto…”

Theon, come ho già sottolineato, si era preparato a sedurre Ramsay per aiutare Rickon; adesso pareva non essercene più tutto quel bisogno, eppure, stranamente, si sentiva deluso.

Si raccontò che era perché non si fidava di Ramsay, che quello era un pazzoide e che, magari, la mattina dopo avrebbe già dimenticato tutti i piani lungimiranti che aveva fatto sul ragazzino Stark. Insisté nel ripetere a se stesso che doveva per forza  _fare qualcosa_ per assicurarsi che il giovane Lord non avrebbe fatto a pezzi Rickon se si fosse svegliato con la luna storta e, con questo pensiero in testa, si coricò accanto a Ramsay.

“Mio signore, perdonami se sono ancora così importuno, ma mi chiedevo… se Snow decidesse comunque di marciare su Grande Inverno con il suo esercito di bruti, tu faresti davvero ciò che hai detto? Gli manderesti suo fratello… fatto a pezzi?” domandò. Beh, in effetti l’insistenza di Theon poteva essere un bell’azzardo, ma il ragazzo aveva fatto bene i suoi conti e, mentre diceva queste parole, si era avvicinato talmente tanto al suo Lord che avrebbe potuto baciarlo.

E questo, lo sapeva, metteva Ramsay a disagio in un modo che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto immaginare, lui per primo!

“Ah, no” ribatté il giovane Bolton, che era una continua fonte di sorprese. “Non sono mica scemo! Non ho paura del suo esercito di disperati e, se vorrà tentare di combatterci, faremo a pezzi lui e i suoi selvaggi. No, quello che mi preoccupa è che quel bastardo possa allearsi con la puttana Stark e l’esercito degli uomini della Valle. Per cui il piccoletto mi servirà comunque: se il bastardo in nero ci attaccherà, peggio per lui, ma a quel punto sarà la Stark a ricevere una bella letterina tipo  _Tornatene a Nido dell’Aquila da quel tuo marito demente, altrimenti ti farò recapitare il tuo fratellino un pezzetto per volta…_  o qualcosa di simile.”

Theon dovette ammettere che Rickon Stark sembrava proprio in una botte di ferro, ritrovandosi a svolgere il ruolo di  _assicurazione sulla vita_ per Ramsay. Nonostante tutto, pareva che nemmeno il giovane Bolton sarebbe stato tanto idiota da privarsi di una  _polizza_ così vantaggiosa!

E non l’aveva nemmeno pensata male, pur essendo Ramsay Bolton. Evidentemente il famoso neurone solitario aveva deciso di fare gli straordinari in quel periodo…

“Hai preso delle decisioni molto sagge e la tua strategia è davvero encomiabile” lo elogiò ancora Theon, stringendoselo un po’ e assicurandosi che la cosa non dispiacesse al suo Lord… al quale, com’è ovvio, non dispiaceva affatto. “Penso che tu stia diventando ancora più scaltro di tuo padre e che meriti più di ogni altro di essere il Lord di Grande Inverno.”

Ramsay non era abituato ai complimenti e anche questo, oltre alla vicinanza di Theon, lo spiazzò completamente.

“Lo pensi davvero?” chiese, sgranando tanto d’occhi in faccia al suo scudiero.

“Certo che lo penso” dichiarò Theon, “e sono onorato di essere al tuo servizio e di poter fare di tutto per compiacerti.”

E, visto che si parlava di  _compiacere il suo Lord_ , Theon cominciò a baciarlo, dapprima con molta prudenza (il pericolo di perdere dita o qualsiasi altra cosa era pur sempre presente…) e poi sempre più profondamente quanto più si accorgeva che Ramsay non aspettava altro. Le altre notti si era sempre fermato qui, ma quella notte in particolare pensò che tanto valeva provare e così, continuando a baciarlo, prese l’iniziativa per  _compiacerlo_ anche in un’altra maniera…

Se solo avesse notato la minima esitazione, il minimo diniego da parte di Ramsay, si sarebbe fermato all’istante… ma a Ramsay, pur senza sapere il perché, non passava nemmeno per l’anticamera del cervello l’idea di fermarlo. Era piuttosto sperduto e inesperto in quel frangente (le sue abilità riguardavano principalmente lo stupro e la tortura, come ben sappiamo, e sentirsi travolto da sentimenti e emozioni sconosciute non era certo qualcosa che sapesse gestire) e si lasciò trascinare dall’impetuosità di Theon, finendo per ritrovarsi totalmente in sua balìa, stordito da un piacere che non si era mai lontanamente figurato. Il giovane Greyjoy non si dovette sforzare poi tanto per  _compiacere_ il suo signore, anzi se la godette il doppio nel poterlo dominare e soggiogare così completamente, divertendosi nel vederlo stravolto e nel sentirlo sospirare incredulo, mentre cercava inutilmente di soffocare i gemiti per una sorta di insolito pudore.

“Lord Ramsay, perdonami, non volevo mancarti di rispetto” mormorò poi Theon, con tono umile e mortificato ma nascondendo un sorrisetto sfacciato. “Non ho saputo trattenermi, ma non volevo offenderti, io… volevo solo compiacerti, avresti dovuto fermarmi, io…”

“No, va bene… credo… hai fatto il tuo dovere, mi hai compiaciuto” rispose Ramsay, talmente sconvolto da non rendersi conto di cosa aveva appena detto (ossia, in pratica aveva suggerito a Theon che era suo preciso  _dovere_  possederlo ogni qual volta gli fosse venuto in mente!).

Theon, che in quei giorni raccoglieva soddisfazioni come i bambini fanno con le figurine dei calciatori, non si trattenne dal sottolineare la sua vittoria e riprese con il solito tono dimesso, fingendo di volersi scusare per aver appena dato una strapazzata fatta bene al suo Lord…

“Mi sono lasciato trasportare, non sapevo se ti avrei compiaciuto, forse ho sbagliato” disse.

Hai capito Theon? Si divertiva a mettere in imbarazzo Ramsay sull’unico ambito nel quale era più forte di lui. Ramsay avrebbe dovuto ammettere apertamente di essere stato  _molto compiaciuto_  per far credere di aver mantenuto lui il controllo della situazione ma, così facendo, avrebbe anche ammesso di dipendere dal suo scudiero e di essersi lasciato travolgere da lui… Una bella pensata!

“Ti ho detto che mi hai… compiaciuto, ecco, altrimenti ti avrei fermato subito e te ne saresti accorto, puoi starne certo” replicò di nuovo Ramsay, cercando di riguadagnare i pezzettini della sua dignità andata in fumo.

“Se è così, allora ne sono felice” concluse Theon, “io voglio solo essere al tuo servizio e farti  _contento_. Prima lo facevo per paura, ma adesso che ti stai dimostrando un vero Lord sono onorato di stare al tuo fianco.”

“Beh, allora meglio così, se siamo contenti tutti e due” commentò Ramsay, tanto per dire qualcosa. Ora iniziava a pensare di aver fatto bene, quel giorno di tanto tempo prima, a tagliargli il mignolo del piede piuttosto che  _l’altra cosa_ … e il fatto che Theon continuasse a lodarlo e a elogiarlo lo faceva sentire bene, come non gli era mai capitato prima. Era come se la rabbia che lo aveva invaso continuamente per anni si fosse placata, era come se la presenza di Theon lo facesse sentire più calmo, tranquillo e sicuro.

Addormentandosi tra le braccia del suo scudiero, Ramsay ebbe appena il tempo di pensare che tutto sarebbe andato bene, che aveva in pugno Jon Snow e Sansa Stark e che nessuno gli avrebbe tolto Grande Inverno, che sarebbe rimasto lì tranquillo e beato… insieme a Theon Greyjoy!

Ma il suo neurone solitario era stato troppo ottimista e una tempesta si preannunciava all’orizzonte, mentre lui nemmeno ci pensava alla lontana…

**Fine capitolo settimo**

 

 


	8. Capitolo ottavo

**Capitolo ottavo**

In realtà la lettera di Ramsay, come qualunque persona di buon senso avrebbe immaginato (dunque non il giovane Bolton), non fece altro che scatenare proprio ciò che lui paventava di più. Le parole del Lord psicopatico, infatti, fecero preoccupare e infuriare Jon Snow a tal punto che si affrettò a inviare un messaggio alla sorella Sansa per informarla che Rickon era in pericolo.

La giovane Stark chiese e ottenne da Petyr Baelish di poter organizzare quanto prima l’esercito dei Lord alfieri degli Arryn per marciare verso Grande Inverno in appoggio a Jon Snow e ai suoi guerrieri.

Insomma, come sempre Ramsay aveva giocato malissimo le sue carte, credendo di far bene, e adesso una brutta sorpresa lo attendeva al varco.

Roose Bolton aveva atteso la nascita del figlio alle Torri Gemelle e, dopo essersi assicurato che fosse sano e normale (almeno in apparenza…), decise di far ritorno a Grande Inverno con i suoi uomini per preparare la fortezza a sostenere un eventuale assedio.

Immaginate voi come rimase quando un Ramsay particolarmente soddisfatto di sé lo informò che avevano preso prigioniero Rickon Stark e che lui _personalmente_ aveva scritto a Jon Snow intimandogli di arrendersi seduta stante se voleva rivedere il fratello tutto intero!

“Ti sei completamente bevuto quel poco di cervello che avevi?” fu la frase che rivolse al figlio non appena riuscì a ritrovare le parole. Lord Bolton, infatti, era crudele ma non stupido e aveva compreso subito ciò che era allegramente sfuggito al suo bastardo: avere Rickon Stark come ostaggio sarebbe potuto essere anche un bene, a condizione che i nemici non ne venissero a conoscenza fino all’ultimo momento. Messa così, invece, diventava per Jon Snow e Sansa Stark il tipico drappo rosso che si agita davanti agli occhi del toro…

Ramsay si risentì non poco per l’offesa ricevuta dal padre. A lui era sembrato un piano tanto geniale e proprio non capiva perché Roose Bolton ne sottovalutasse l’efficacia!

“Rickon Stark è un ostaggio importante, certo” tentò di spiegargli Lord Bolton, pur sapendo che sarebbe stata una battaglia persa in partenza, “ma _nessuno_ avrebbe dovuto sapere che si trova nelle nostre mani. Quando l’esercito di Snow fosse giunto ad assediarci, allora _e solo allora_ avremmo potuto usare il ragazzo come pedina di scambio. Rivelandoglielo prima del tempo è come se tu avessi invitato Snow e la Stark a unire i loro eserciti e a radere al suolo Grande Inverno pur di riprendersi il fratello sano e salvo. Ma che te lo dico a fare, tanto tu fai sempre di testa tua…”

“La tua strategia è sempre quella di chiudersi nella fortezza e aspettare che ci assedino” protestò Ramsay, convinto difensore della teoria che il suo unico neurone funzionante aveva partorito con tanta fatica. “Invece io dico: combattiamo! L’esercito di Snow è un’accozzaglia di selvaggi e li distruggeremo senza problemi. So anch’io che l’esercito della Valle è molto più temibile, ma non arriverà mai in tempo per unirsi a quello del bastardo.”

Roose Bolton si prese la testa tra le mani. Tutti i suoi piani, gli intrighi, gli omicidi che aveva pianificato per conquistare tutto il Nord… tutto questo stava per andare in fumo per colpa delle idee sciagurate di quel disgraziato che aveva la sventura di avere per figlio!

Senza nemmeno accorgersi del travaso di bile che aveva appena causato al padre, Ramsay imperversava, sempre più orgoglioso di ciò che aveva fatto e sicuro che sarebbe stato un successo senza precedenti.

“Quando i soldati degli Arryn marceranno su Grande Inverno, allora potremo chiamare a raccolta tutti gli uomini del Nord perché combattano al nostro fianco” riprese, emozionandosi da solo per l’epicità del suo discorso. “Sansa Stark è ormai una Arryn e nessuno vorrà che Grande Inverno cada nelle mani di qualcuno che non è del Nord. Li avremo tutti dalla nostra parte e schiacceremo anche i Lord della Valle!”

 _Ma che cosa ho fatto per meritarmi un figlio tanto idiota?_ , si chiese Lord Bolton, ma non lo disse ad alta voce perché era ben consapevole di aver fatto un sacco di cose che meritavano una punizione simile e anche di più.

“Non ti ha sfiorato nemmeno per un secondo il pensiero, ammesso che tu sia in grado di _pensare_ , di non essere l’unico in tutti i Sette Regni capace di inviare lettere a destra e a manca?” disse invece, caustico. “Jon Snow avrà sicuramente mandato un corvo a sua sorella per informarla della sorte di Rickon e, probabilmente, gli eserciti dei Lord della Valle sono già in marcia!”

“Non arriveranno in tempo lo stesso” insisté Ramsay, che a quel punto era già molto meno convinto ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso davanti al padre.

Sperò, comunque, che l’esercito degli alfieri degli Arryn smarrisse la strada nel frattempo, oppure fosse inghiottito dal terreno, spazzato via da un’inondazione, cancellato dall’improvvisa eruzione di un vulcano o qualche altro cataclisma del genere.

Ma, vi chiederete, perché mai tali eventi avrebbero dovuto scomodarsi per fare un favore a Ramsay Bolton e alla sua famiglia di pazzi? Beh, infatti nulla si mosse né in cielo né in terra e gli eserciti di Jon Snow e dei Lord della Valle giunsero sani e salvi a destinazione, proprio dove volevano incontrarsi per pianificare la loro strategia… ma tutto questo, ovviamente, Ramsay lo ignorava e, quando si trovò ad affrontare Snow e i bruti, era convintissimo che sarebbero stati quelli gli unici contro i quali i suoi uomini avrebbero dovuto combattere.

Tutto sommato si trattò di una battaglia singolare fin dal principio…

Jon Snow, al quale certo non difettava l’intelligenza, schierò i suoi pochi uomini contro la massiccia offensiva dei Bolton, ma sapendo bene di avere il famigerato _asso nella manica_ , ossia gli alleati dell’esercito della Valle, guidati da Sansa e Baelish, che sarebbero entrati in battaglia al momento opportuno. Tuttavia, le mosse dei Bolton sembravano così strane anche per loro che Snow si domandò fino all’ultimo se, per caso, i suoi infidi nemici non avessero subodorato qualcosa, forse immaginato la presenza dei Cavalieri Della Valle e preparato un contrattacco o magari, cosa ancora peggiore, ordito una trama speculare alla sua, con un esercito nascosto da qualche parte e pronto ad entrare in azione.

Già, perché i due Bolton si guardavano bene dal combattere e dall’esporsi a qualsivoglia rischio. Ramsay si era appostato con gli arcieri a giocare al cecchino, cercando di centrare i nemici ma tenendosi ben discosto da ogni pericolo… e, a ben pensarci, questo non stupiva Jon, che sapeva che il giovane Bolton era coraggioso soltanto davanti a un nemico ben legato e incatenato nelle sue segrete…

Sì, ma allora perché anche Roose Bolton, che non era certo un codardo (era tante altre cose, Jon lo sapeva bene, ma un vigliacco, quello no), si teneva in disparte dalla battaglia con i suoi uomini e lasciava che fossero le forze alleate degli Umber, dei Karstark e dei Manderley a combattere contro i bruti? Jon si batteva con ardore e veemenza, cercando di resistere il più possibile nonostante i suoi bruti cadessero a decine attorno a lui, ma un pensiero continuava ad assillarlo e non gli permetteva una perfetta concentrazione…

Perché Roose Bolton e i suoi non entravano in battaglia?

Era forse possibile che avessero ottenuto un contingente dai Lannister e che fosse proprio quello ad essere appostato, in attesa di scatenarsi nel combattimento finale, quando anche l’esercito degli Arryn si fosse mostrato?

Era un dubbio atroce (e, conoscendo la perfidia e la slealtà di Lord Bolton, non era poi nemmeno tanto peregrino…), eppure Snow non poteva lasciarsi scoraggiare da ciò che poteva rivelarsi solo un suo sospetto. Continuò a lottare e fece bene, perché in realtà Roose Bolton un piano suo personale lo aveva, ma non comprendeva un battaglione da schierare contro Snow, i bruti e i Cavalieri della Valle, tutt’altro.

Il piano di Roose Bolton aveva l’unico scopo di _abbandonare la nave che affondava_ e salvarsi la pelle per poi far ritorno alle Torri Gemelle. Eh, già. Certo, Lord Bolton non era un codardo, ma a differenza di suo figlio non era nemmeno uno scemo. Non aveva creduto nemmeno per un istante alle rassicurazioni di Ramsay, ai suoi peana di vittoria. Aveva capito di aver puntato sul cavallo sbagliato quando si era fidato del suo bastardo e di non avere, per il momento, la minima possibilità di mantenere e ampliare il dominio sul Nord. Grande Inverno era perduta e lui non poteva farci niente, perché accidenti si sarebbe dovuto sacrificare per una causa persa in partenza? Peggio per il bastardello… lui e le sue alleanze _non meglio specificate_ con il giovane Greyjoy!

La fanteria dei Bolton e dei loro alleati aveva schiacciato la maggior parte dei bruti di Jon Snow. Sembrava che le sorti della battaglia fossero ormai scritte, ma il colpo di scena aveva ancora da verificarsi. Anzi, a dirla tutta, di colpi di scena ce ne furono un paio e nessuno dei due piacque a Ramsay.

Quando i soldati di Jon Snow apparivano ormai spacciati, giunsero in loro soccorso le forze dei Lord alfieri degli Arryn, guidati da Sansa e Petyr Baelish. Il nuovo battaglione si slanciò contro l’esercito dei Bolton e iniziò a massacrare soldati su soldati, con una rimonta talmente subitanea e inaspettata che la narratrice onnisciente (che sarei io…) potrebbe paragonarla soltanto a quella, per lei _storica_ , del 20 ottobre 2013, quando la Fiorentina passò dallo 0-2 in casa contro la Juventus al 4-2 con tripletta di Giuseppe Rossi e… bene, ci siamo capiti, chiusa la parentesi calcistica e torniamo alla nostra battaglia!

L’arrivo improvviso e inaspettato dell’esercito di Sansa e Baelish sconvolse Ramsay, ma quello che vide subito dopo lo fece rimanere, se possibile, ancora peggio: vista la mala parata, Roose Bolton chiamò a raccolta i suoi uomini e, invece di affrontare il nuovo nemico, se la batté a tutta velocità dalla parte opposta. Come ho già spiegato, in questa occasione non si trattò di vigliaccheria, bensì di una scelta ben ponderata: Roose Bolton aveva un figlio legittimo alle Torri Gemelle e, nonostante il sangue non sia acqua, poteva sempre sperare che sarebbe venuto su meglio di quel pazzoide che aveva legittimato in mancanza d’altro. Avrebbe raggiunto moglie e figlio presso Lord Walder Frey, avrebbe tenuto un profilo più basso per un certo periodo di tempo (hai visto mai che a Jon Snow venisse il ghiribizzo di andare a cercare tutti i Bolton al completo?) e nel frattempo avrebbe cresciuto il bambino, tentando di tenerlo lontano dalle grinfie del vecchio Walder. Anche quello sarebbe pure morto prima o poi, no? Aveva più di novant’anni, per la miseria! Se ne sarebbe stato rintanato al sicuro, come un serpente, in una sorta di letargo… fino al momento in cui, vista un’occasione propizia, non avrebbe fatto ritorno al Nord con alleati più forti, un figlio più affidabile (quello non ci voleva tanto…) e chissà quel giorno come sarebbe andata a finire?

Roose Bolton non aveva fretta, poteva aspettare.

Nel frattempo, Ramsay era sacrificabilissimo…

Su questo ultimo punto, com’è ovvio, Ramsay non era affatto d’accordo. Il suo esercito stava cadendo a pezzi, suo padre se l’era allegramente svignata con i suoi soldati, i suoi uomini migliori erano morti… beh, perfino lui non ci mise molto a fare due più due e a capire che l’unica cosa possibile era ritirarsi a Grande Inverno in tutta fretta, chiudere il portone e prepararsi a un lungo assedio.

Tuttavia, anche in quel caso, come in tanti altri della sua vita, il giovane Bolton aveva fatto male i suoi conti. Giunto a Grande Inverno e fatto sbarrare il portone, non fece nemmeno in tempo a concedersi un sospiro di sollievo, perché il gigante dei bruti Wun Wun iniziò a fare a pezzi le porte della fortezza a mani nude e nonostante la pioggia di frecce che lo colpiva.

“Che gli Estranei se lo portino, miseriaccia infame!” esclamò Ramsay, in quel momento più oltraggiato che spaventato per la fine meschina che stavano facendo le sue difese… “Meno male che, secondo mio padre, Grande Inverno era _inespugnabile_. Maledetto me e quando gli ho dato retta!”

Ferito a morte, il gigante riuscì comunque a distruggere il portone della fortezza e a permettere a Jon Snow e ai suoi alleati di penetrare all’interno.

 _Eccoci all’acqua…_ , ebbe il tempo di pensare Ramsay.

Poi, tanto per togliersi una soddisfazione, lanciò una freccia direttamente nell’occhio del gigante che stramazzò al suolo.

 _E così impari a distruggere il mio bel portone!_ , fu il pensiero fugace del ragazzo, prima di capire che Jon Snow voleva proprio lui e che non avrebbe accettato di giocarsi Grande Inverno a carte…

Mentre gli uomini di Snow avevano la meglio su coloro che restavano della guarnigione dei Bolton, Jon aveva deciso che si sarebbe occupato personalmente del figlio bastardo di Roose Bolton e che, in qualche maniera, gli avrebbe fatto confessare cosa aveva fatto a Rickon.

Vedendoselo venire contro con intenzioni tutt’altro che amichevoli, Ramsay non trovò niente di meglio da fare che cercare di colpirlo con le frecce (il gioco del cecchino era quello che gli riusciva meglio…), ma questa volta non servì. Jon si protesse con lo scudo e, quando fu abbastanza vicino, gli sbatté lo scudo di cui sopra in faccia, facendolo volare per terra. Poi si slanciò su di lui e iniziò a picchiarlo con foga, fermandosi solo di tanto in tanto per interrogarlo.

“Allora, dov’è mio fratello? Dov’è Rickon? Parla o ti uccido!”

“Tanto mi ucciderai lo stesso…”

“Se mi consegnerai Rickon sano e salvo, magari potrei concederti una morte meno atroce di quanto meriti…”

La situazione sembrava in stallo, poi si udì il grido di Sansa, che era entrata nella fortezza dopo Jon e i suoi uomini.

“Fermati, Jon, fermati! Rickon… è lassù!”

Un servitore, uscito in quel momento dalla fortezza, si era posto su uno dei camminamenti, tenendo il ragazzino Stark come scudo e puntandogli una daga al collo. Era uno dei soliti servi di Ramsay, ovviamente, uno di quelli con la faccia da serial killer, che aveva l’importante compito di salvare la pelle al suo signore con quella messinscena.

“Il moccioso è vivo, ma lo resterà per poco se voi non lascerete andare il mio padrone” disse il delinquent… il servo. “Allontanatevi da Lord Ramsay e lasciatelo libero di andarsene e io vi restituirò il vostro prezioso fratellino!”

Tutti annichilirono.

A quanto pareva, anche Ramsay aveva pensato a un suo personale _colpo di scena…_

**Fine capitolo ottavo**

 

 

 

 


	9. Capitolo nono

**Capitolo nono**

Il colpo di scena era stato anche ben architettato, ma forse il servitore con la faccia da assassino prezzolato si sarebbe dovuto muovere con un tantino di anticipo per permettere al suo Lord di sfuggire a Jon Snow in condizioni appena un po’ meno miserevoli… Preso a pugni, a calci e dopo essersi beccato un colpo di scudo in testa che gli aveva spaccato il sopracciglio destro, nel momento in cui Ramsay cercò di rialzarsi in piedi e di allontanarsi si accorse che, in qualche momento non meglio specificato, Snow doveva avergli lussato la spalla sinistra, forse era stato quando lo aveva preso a calci, chissà. Ad ogni modo, mentre il patibolare servo mostrava a tutti Rickon prigioniero e con una lama puntata alla gola e mentre Jon, Sansa e tutti gli altri si erano immobilizzati per impedire che quel maniaco lo sgozzasse e chissenefrega degli accordi, Ramsay era riuscito a malapena a mettersi in piedi senza usare il braccio sinistro che era, appunto, inservibile. La sua idea originale era stata quella di prendere un cavallo e scappare da Grande Inverno, ma in quelle condizioni nemmeno era in grado di salirci, su un cavallo… Gli girava la testa e capiva ancora meno del solito, così prese un’altra delle sue decisioni _geniali_ : avrebbe raggiunto la sua stanza e ci si sarebbe chiuso dentro. Che cosa intendesse fare poi, nemmeno gli Antichi Dèi lo sapevano… barricato nella sua camera, avrebbe potuto soltanto buttarsi dalla finestra!

“Jon, dobbiamo pensare a Rickon prima che ad ogni altra cosa” affermò Sansa, con decisione.

“Ma non possiamo fidarci di Ramsay” obiettò Jon, che nonostante l’espressione era molto più sveglio di quanto sembrasse. “Potrebbe dare l’ordine di uccidere Rickon non appena si sia messo in salvo.”

Sansa guardò il giovane Bolton che arrancava disperatamente su per le scale che conducevano all’interno della fortezza, ansimando, sanguinando e cercando di non poggiare il braccio sinistro da nessuna parte. Nemmeno lei si fidava del Bastardo di Bolton, certo, ma l’espressione con cui lo fissava era la stessa con la quale avrebbe guardato una cacca appiccicata al suo stivaletto.

“Dove vuoi che vada? Non può scappare” disse, in tono grave. “L’unica cosa che può fare è rintanarsi come lo scarafaggio che è in un angolo di Grande Inverno… ma noi conosciamo la fortezza molto meglio di lui. Non ci sfuggirà. Adesso liberiamo Rickon!”

Sì, avete capito bene, tutte le sofferenze subite avevano trasformato Sansa Stark da damina con la puzzetta sotto il naso a guerriera con i controcazzi… insomma, una perfetta signora per Grande Inverno. La sua sicurezza tranquillizzò anche Jon che, in men che non si dica, ideò un piano per salvare il fratello.

“Va bene, il tuo signore non sarà toccato. Vedi? Ci stiamo avvicinando a te, Ramsay è libero di andare” disse Jon al malintenziona… al servitore che teneva in ostaggio Rickon. “Consegnaci nostro fratello, adesso, e non ti sarà fatto del male.”

Ma, mentre Jon e Sansa si avvicinavano al patibolare individuo da una parte, Tormund lo aggirava dall’altra per prenderlo alle spalle (non ci si poteva fidare di Ramsay, nemmeno dei suoi servi e tanto meno di uno con una faccia così…). Il servo era un delinquente, ma per fortuna non era tanto intelligente nemmeno lui e la sua attenzione restò concentrata su Jon e Sansa.

“I miei ordini non sono quelli di uccidere il mocciosetto” rise quel tizio inquietante, “anzi, lui deve restare vivo, per dare al mio Lord il tempo di scappare. Voi credete che siamo scemi, ma siamo più furbi di voi!”

E, tanto per provare a tutti quanto fosse furbo (tra lui e Ramsay avrebbero vinto l’oro e l’argento alle Olimpiadi dei Cretini), il servitore affibbiò una pugnalata al braccio di Rickon e poi gettò il ragazzino dal camminamento. Jon lo prese al volo e, insieme a Sansa, si adoperò per curarlo: la ferita era profonda e sanguinava molto, ma nessun organo vitale era stato colpito e il ragazzo si sarebbe salvato. Intanto, il servo _intelligente_ , si era voltato dopo aver mollato l’ostaggio, per scappare anche lui… ma si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Tormund che lo decapitò senza nemmeno batter ciglio.

“Devo andare a cercare Ramsay?” chiese poi il bruto a Jon.

“No, non potrà andare da nessuna parte, Sansa ha ragione. Raduna gli uomini rimasti dei Bolton e imprigionali” ordinò Jon.

E, mentre tutto questo psicodramma era andato in scena nel cortile di Grande Inverno, che ne era stato di Ramsay?

Il giovane, sempre più intontito e confuso, col sangue che gli colava dal sopracciglio nell’occhio destro rendendogli difficile vedere, con la spalla e il braccio sinistri che gli causavano delle fitte atroci ad ogni passo facendogli venire perfino la nausea dal dolore, era riuscito comunque a trascinarsi in qualche modo fino alla sua stanza. Probabilmente è quello che si dice _la forza della disperazione_ e chissà quale parte del suo neurone gli suggeriva che là sarebbe stato al sicuro, mentre i suoi nemici si impossessavano della fortezza senza nemmeno scomporsi.

Riuscì ad entrare nella camera e a sbarrare la porta in qualche modo, poi si buttò alla disperata sul tavolino e lo spinse contro il portone usando il peso del suo corpo (visto che usare le braccia era fuori discussione); nella sua confusione, si attaccò poi a un pesante cassettone che non avrebbe spostato nemmeno in un migliaio di anni e tentò di spingere anche quello contro la porta, tra gemiti di dolore, singhiozzi di rabbia e di paura e quant’altro, ma quello non si smosse di un millimetro. Ramsay si lasciò scivolare a terra, mezzo aggrappato al cassettone, scosso da lamenti soffocati e ansimando disperatamente.

“Lord Ramsay, cosa ti hanno fatto?” gli chiese Theon, facendogli venire un mezzo infarto.

Eh, già, Theon! Ramsay in tutto quel casino si era dimenticato ancora una volta della sua esistenza, e adesso tutto si sarebbe aspettato meno che di essersi rinchiuso nella stessa stanza con lui!

Era indifeso, ferito, spaventato e temeva che Theon cogliesse finalmente la sua occasione per vendicarsi. E, in effetti, Theon voleva vendicarsi… ma non nel modo che pensava Ramsay. Theon aveva superato gli istinti più biechi e aveva compreso che il modo migliore di godersi la sua rivincita sarebbe stato quello di fare l’opposto di ciò che ci si sarebbe aspettati da lui. Questa volta sarebbe stato un vero _eroe positivo_ , non più il burattino di un padre che non lo voleva o la caricatura di un guerriero.

Prese un panno bagnato da un catino sopra il famoso cassettone che Ramsay non era riuscito a spostare e, con pazienza e delicatezza, si dedicò a ripulire le ferite sul viso del suo Lord che Lord ormai non era più. Quando ebbe finito, il sangue aveva smesso di scorrere: a Ramsay restava il sopracciglio spaccato, un livido su uno zigomo e un taglio sul labbro inferiore, ma gli era andata ancora bene…

“Avevi promesso” mormorò Ramsay, cercando in qualche modo di arrivare a prendere il coltello che teneva infilato alla cintura senza muoversi troppo, per non rinnovare quel terribile dolore alla spalla. Con grande sforzo ci riuscì e, senza tanti complimenti, mise l’arma in mano a Theon (che per poco non ebbe un collasso, avendo frainteso la situazione…).

“Avevi promesso che non mi avresti lasciato catturare da quelli. Devi essere tu a uccidermi, io non posso, non ce la faccio. Mi devi uccidere tu, me lo avevi giurato” insisté Ramsay. E qui i suoi discorsi confusi iniziarono ad avere un senso. Ramsay sapeva bene che in quelle condizioni non sarebbe riuscito a scappare e sapeva altrettanto bene che la sua morte, se fosse stato lasciato nelle mani di Snow e Sansa, non sarebbe stata né facile né veloce. Una parte di lucidità gli era rimasta ed era chiaro che si aspettava di subire tutto quello che aveva inflitto tante volte agli altri… ed era questo a terrorizzarlo. Stare dall’altra parte del coltello, letteralmente, non era poi quel gran divertimento.

E Theon? Era vero, aveva giurato di ucciderlo. Mesi prima lo avrebbe fatto con gioia e immensa soddisfazione; qualche settimana fa, quando aveva giurato, era ancora convinto che non si sarebbe fatto poi tanti problemi a colpirlo. Eppure, in quel momento, sentì che non era ciò che voleva fare.

Ramsay, portato per _deformazione professionale_ ad attribuire agli altri i suoi sentimenti infidi e sleali, fraintese subito l’esitazione di Theon.

“E allora? Uccidimi, non è questo che hai sempre voluto? O invece vuoi… vuoi vendicarti davvero di me, lasciandomi straziare come vorranno farmi quelli? E’ questo che vuoi, vero?”

Theon lo fissò. Il suo sguardo si era fatto grave e maturo, molto diverso da quello dell’idiota viziato che mesi e mesi prima aveva tentato di _fare la storia_ invadendo Grande Inverno. Ora era diventato un vero uomo… e alla fine era anche merito delle sofferenze subite. Quando si dice che non tutto il male viene per nuocere!

“No, non voglio vendicarmi di te e non voglio nemmeno ucciderti” replicò con calma. “So che è quello che faresti tu, ma c’è una cosa che non sei riuscito a fare, Lord Ramsay. Nonostante tutto, non sei riuscito a farmi diventare un mostro ed è per questo che io adesso non ti farò alcun male, ma anzi ti aiuterò a scappare, ti porterò via con me. Perché io _non sono come te e non lo sarò mai_.”

Allibito, Ramsay restò a guardarlo come se non avesse capito niente di quello che Theon aveva detto (e in buona parte, in effetti, era proprio così).

“Non possiamo scappare da quassù e poi… io ho una spalla slogata, non riesco a muovermi, io…”

“Io sono cresciuto a Grande Inverno, non dimenticarlo” rispose Theon con un lieve sorriso, “e conosco tutti i passaggi segreti della fortezza. Ce n’è uno anche in questa stanza e useremo quello, però dobbiamo fare in fretta, perché anche Jon e Sansa sono cresciuti qui e conoscono gli stessi passaggi. E per quello che riguarda la tua spalla, so io come fare.”

Era assurdo. Un rovesciamento di potere come quello, Ramsay non se lo sarebbe aspettato nemmeno in un milione di anni… eppure quel Theon così risoluto e sicuro lo faceva sentire, in qualche modo, più tranquillo.

Ramsay cominciò tuttavia a sentirsi molto meno tranquillo quando Theon si inginocchiò davanti a lui e, posandogli una mano sulla spalla lussata, gli prese il braccio con l’altra per riposizionare l’articolazione fuoriuscita.

“No, no, senti, che accidenti vuoi fare?”

“Dovrò farti un po’ male, ma sarà una cosa veloce e ti permetterà di guarire. Se lascio il braccio in questo stato, finirai per perderlo” ribatté Theon. Non poté evitare un lievissimo fremito di piacere vedendo Ramsay impallidire ancora di più sia alla prospettiva del dolore sia a quella di perdere il braccio. Voleva sentirsi superiore a queste cose e per la maggior parte del tempo lo era, ma pensare all’assurdità di quel _rovesciamento di parti_ era sinceramente troppo divertente! “Al mio tre, va bene?”

“No, aspetta, ma non c’è un altro modo? Io…”

“Al mio tre” ripeté Theon. “Uno, due…”

E aveva appena finito di dire _due_ che, tenendo ben salda la spalla con una mano, tirò il braccio con un colpo deciso e improvviso, che scaricò una vampata di dolore acuto su Ramsay ma rimise l’articolazione dove doveva stare. Il giovane Bolton, che aspettava il tre, lanciò un grido che Theon si affrettò subito a soffocare, stringendolo forte a sé. A quel punto si sentì davvero strano: lo aveva afferrato perché il suo grido non giungesse a Snow e agli altri e gli aveva tenuto il volto contro il suo petto per soffocare lamenti e gemiti, ma poi aveva continuato a tenerlo abbracciato, provando una sensazione che non sapeva spiegarsi ma desiderando confortarlo.

“Va bene, è finita, adesso starai meglio, Lord Ramsay. Ti farò una fasciatura alla spalla e pian piano potrai muovere di nuovo il braccio” gli disse. Poteva essere che si sentisse così bene perché si era dimostrato più forte di Ramsay, perché gli era indispensabile? Certo, anche quello aveva la sua parte, però…

“Avevi detto _al tre_!” protestò Ramsay con una voce spezzata che non sembrava nemmeno più la sua.

“E’ andata meglio così, non te lo aspettavi. Ora è passato” rispose Theon, strappando un lungo lembo da un mantello per inventarsi una fasciatura per la spalla del suo non più Lord.

Una volta che lo ebbe fasciato, Ramsay dovette ammettere che andava davvero meglio: il dolore era diminuito e poteva muovere appena un po’ il braccio. Theon lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi e poi prese un fagotto che era stato messo da parte su un baule e che Ramsay non aveva ancora notato.

“Che hai lì?” domandò il giovane Bolton. Ora che si sentiva un po’ meglio stava riprendendo il tono petulante e insistente di sempre… forse avrebbe dovuto rompersi più spesso?

Theon glielo mostrò: aveva una bisaccia con delle provviste e due spessi mantelli.

“Ci serviranno per la fuga. Conosco bene i boschi di Grande Inverno e avremo bisogno di tenerci al caldo” spiegò, con la tranquilla risolutezza di chi ha già pianificato tutto. Aver ribaltato i rapporti di potere con Ramsay stava regalando a Theon un’invidiabile aria da _leader_ che per anni aveva potuto soltanto sognarsi! “E prima di poterci fermare in qualche locanda dovremo aspettare di essere molto lontani da qui: né tu né io siamo così amati al Nord, per questo ci serviranno provviste.”

Ramsay era sbalordito.

“Quando hai preparato tutto questo?”

“Stamattina, quando il vostro esercito è partito per la battaglia.”

“Quindi… saresti potuto scappare fin da stamattina” commentò Ramsay, dimostrando una sorprendente capacità di ragionamento. “Perché non sei scappato?”

“Perché ti aspettavo” rispose semplicemente Theon. “Bene, il passaggio segreto è da questa parte, io direi di fare in fretta.”

Ramsay, sempre più allibito, non trovava niente da dire e riusciva soltanto a seguire Theon, attraversare il passaggio segreto e guardarlo mentre lo richiudeva. Aveva la vaga sensazione di non essere più lui a reggere il gioco, ma in quel momento non gli importava poi tanto e, a dirla tutta, sembrava che niente avesse più una vera importanza.

Insomma, le prospettive ti cambiano quando il tuo esercito viene massacrato, tuo padre ti abbandona, il tuo castello viene invaso e i tuoi nemici stanno per farti a pezzi, no? Esperienze simili potrebbero perfino… quasi… far ritornare il senno anche a uno come Ramsay!

Il passaggio attraversò la fortezza e fece sbucare i due fuggitivi nella parte posteriore di Grande Inverno. Jon Snow, Sansa e tutti gli altri si stavano occupando della ferita di Rickon, che stava già molto meglio. Baelish si era autoincaricato di organizzare le nuove difese della fortezza utilizzando i soldati degli Arryn e a nessuno passava per la testa di sorvegliare delle zone che non avevano alcun valore strategico. Jon, in realtà, aveva espresso il suo desiderio di andare a cercare Ramsay ma Sansa aveva risposto, sbrigativa, che se si era nascosto in qualche angolo di Grande Inverno lo avrebbero trovato presto e, in caso contrario, prima o poi sarebbe dovuto sbucare fuori se non voleva morire di fame. E allora sarebbe stato nelle loro mani…

Invece, proprio in quel momento, Ramsay stava seguendo Theon fino a una radura vicina, dove il giovane aveva nascosto un cavallo quella mattina, durante i preparativi per la partenza. C’era stata così tanta confusione di soldati, eserciti e quant’altro per muoversi contro Snow che nessuno aveva fatto caso a Theon, il quale aveva potuto organizzarsi con tutta calma e con tutto comodo. Era stata un’altra bella prova della _mitica_ organizzazione di _Bolton & co._, tuttavia adesso quella negligenza tornava proprio comoda per una fuga che Ramsay non avrebbe mai immaginato. Quella mattina era tanto convinto di vincere la battaglia che figurarsi… e adesso si ritrovava a dipendere da Theon in tutto, guardandolo come se fosse una sorta di apparizione miracolosa.

Beh, in fondo gli aveva salvato la vita, no? Non c’era da stupirsi che lo fissasse così!

**Fine capitolo nono**

 

 

 


	10. Capitolo decimo

**Capitolo decimo**

Lo spirito caustico e pungente di Ramsay, tuttavia, era piegato ma non vinto. La strategia di Theon, che fino ad allora gli era sembrata tanto geniale, crollò miseramente quando il giovane Bolton si ricollegò al suo unico neurone e si rese conto che, alla fin fine, di cavalli ce n’era soltanto _uno_.

“Se davvero non pensavi di scappare da solo, com’è che allora hai preso solo un cavallo? Contare fino a due ti restava tanto difficile?” sbottò.

Theon era buono e caro, ma a quel punto cominciava francamente a perdere la pazienza. Alla resa dei conti, non era obbligato a portarsi dietro quel peso: Grande Inverno era stata riconquistata dagli Stark e, ormai, Ramsay contava quanto il due di briscola; era stato mazziato ben bene da Jon Snow e quindi sarebbe stato piuttosto improbabile che lo aggredisse e cercasse di tagliargli ancora qualcosa; infine, cosa da non sottovalutare, prima o poi Rickon sarebbe caduto dal pero e avrebbe rivelato a Snow e Sansa quello che ancora non sapevano, ossia che nel castello, da qualche parte, c’era anche Theon e che sembrava stare dalla parte dei _cattivi_ … Insomma, non è che Theon Greyjoy avesse tutto il tempo di questo mondo per starsene lì a spiegare cose ovvie a un imbecille totale mentre Snow poteva organizzare un inseguimento da un momento all’altro!

“Stamattina stavate organizzando un esercito” replicò comunque, abbandonando finalmente quel tono remissivo a cui non credeva più neanche il gatto… pardon, non c’erano gatti a Grande Inverno, immagino… e mostrandosi piuttosto esasperato. “I cavalli migliori ve li siete presi tutti voi ed è già tanto che sia riuscito a rubarne uno. Comunque, se deve essere un problema, posso tentare di introdurmi di nuovo nella fortezza e cercarne un altro… sempre che lo trovi e non mi catturino e che abbiamo tutto questo tempo da buttare via.”

Ramsay era bravo a fare il gradasso con i più deboli ma, quando qualcuno faceva la voce grossa con lui (come accadeva con Roose Bolton), generalmente faceva presto a sgonfiarsi.

“No, senti, non puoi lasciarmi da solo proprio ora!” reagì, afferrandolo per un braccio. “Magari non abbiamo nemmeno bisogno di cavalli, possiamo scappare a piedi, tu i boschi di Grande Inverno li conosci bene, hai detto…”

Theon si era spazientito, ma a quel punto non riusciva più ad essere davvero arrabbiato con quel ragazzo. Ramsay era esasperante e insopportabile il più delle volte, ma adesso era anche diventato improvvisamente innocuo, aveva perso qualsiasi potere avesse mai avuto su di lui ed era soltanto un giovane spaventato, in balìa di mille emozioni contrastanti che nemmeno capiva. Non avrebbe mai più potuto fargli del male… e anzi aveva un bisogno disperato di lui. Se davvero voleva riscattarsi e sentirsi finalmente un vero cavaliere, un eroe positivo, Theon doveva passar sopra quelle manifestazioni di infantilismo e mostrarsi magnanimo.

E questo era ciò che si raccontava. Poi c’era la parte che non ammetteva nemmeno con se stesso e che lo faceva letteralmente _eccitare_ quando vedeva Ramsay così sperduto e spaurito. Quella parte lì, a dirla tutta, era anche quella che premeva maggiormente… in tutti i sensi.

Theon strinse quel Ramsay così insolito e lo baciò ben bene, prima di tentare un’altra spiegazione (anche lui, come Roose Bolton, si era ben presto reso conto che la maggior parte delle volte spiegare le cose a Ramsay finiva per essere un inutile spreco di tempo).

“Non vado da nessuna parte, Lord Ramsay, stai tranquillo. Però bisogna che ti renda conto di una cosa: è preferibile tentare di allontanarci il più possibile in due sullo stesso cavallo piuttosto che avventurarci a piedi nei boschi” gli disse. “E’ vero che conosco bene questi luoghi, ma Jon Snow li conosce bene quanto me se non di più. E poi c’è un’altra cosa… tu che cosa facevi quando un tuo prigioniero scappava?”

“Ah, questa è facile!” rispose Ramsay, illuminandosi a quei _ricordi felici_. “Lo facevo inseguire con i cani e, in genere, loro non lo riportavano in prigione…”

“Ecco, proprio qui volevo arrivare” ribatté Theon in tono grave e guardandolo fisso. L’avrebbe capita prima o poi? Meglio prima, possibilmente?

E invece no, come al solito Ramsay non aveva capito un accidenti! Theon pensò che salvare il giovane Bolton anche da se stesso sarebbe stato molto più faticoso del previsto, ma chi glielo faceva fare?

“Ma dai, hai paura che ci mandino dietro i cani?” Ramsay si mise a ridere e non avrebbe potuto trovare momento più inopportuno… “Sì, capisco che tu non abbia avuto delle esperienze tanto positive con loro, ma ora è diverso, io sono con te, non ti faranno niente se io non voglio.”

La sicumera del giovane Bolton stava diventando davvero esasperante. Theon mandò agli Estranei ogni prudenza, lo prese per le spalle e insisté, lasciando alle ortiche anche quell’inutile e ormai obsoleto titolo di _Lord_ che non significava più un cavolo.

“Insomma, Ramsay, vuoi starmi a sentire? Quando Snow scoprirà che sei scappato, e magari Rickon lo avrà gentilmente informato che con te ci sono anch’io, organizzerà le ricerche e userà proprio i tuoi adorati cani per recuperarci. Vuoi proprio scoprire cosa si prova ad essere la preda invece del cacciatore?”

L’idea che i suoi cani potessero rivoltarsi contro di lui era qualcosa di _fantascientifico_ per Ramsay, che abbozzò un’altra risatina, anche se meno convinta, stavolta.

In tutto ciò pareva non aver minimamente notato il fatto che Theon lo avesse chiamato per nome e senza nemmeno tanti riguardi… doveva essere davvero più sconvolto del solito!

“Quelli sono i _miei_ cani, perché mai dovrebbero obbedire a Snow?” replicò, quasi scandalizzato al solo pensiero. “Obbediscono solo a me, io li comando con un fischio e non faranno male nemmeno a te se io…”

“Ramsay, ma tu non mi ascolti proprio!” lo interruppe Theon, che ormai aveva perso ogni ritegno. Temeva molto più un eventuale inseguimento dei cani di Ramsay piuttosto che Ramsay stesso, che ormai pareva contare ancora meno del due di briscola. “Ieri mi raccontavi tu stesso di averli tenuti a digiuno una settimana per fargli attaccare Snow e il suo esercito, o sa il Dio Abissale chi accidenti volessi fargli sbranare. Quelle sono bestie impazzite per la fame, adesso. Pensi davvero che ti starebbero ad _ascoltare_ mentre fischi?”

Una briciola di lucidità parve finalmente farsi strada nella mente ottenebrata del giovane Bolton, che spalancò gli occhi fissando Theon con uno sguardo di assoluto orrore. Ma come? Le sue _adorate bestioline_? Oh, no, non era possibile…

“Ma quelli sono i _miei_ cani, non possono fare del male a _me_ …” tentò ancora di obiettare, ma sempre più debolmente.

“Sono animali, Ramsay, e muoiono di fame. Vuoi davvero verificare se ti chiederanno il nome della tua casata prima di saltarti alla gola? Io non ci tengo affatto e tu?” lo incalzò Theon. Il suo tono si era fatto più paziente, ora, in un certo senso comprendeva lo _psicodramma_ che stava vivendo Ramsay e la cosa gli faceva anche una certa tenerezza, vai a capire perché.

“No… no, non voglio nemmeno io” mormorò Ramsay, allo stesso tempo deluso, affranto, incredulo e spaventato.

“Allora non succederà” lo rassicurò Theon, contento di essere finalmente arrivato al dunque. Lo abbracciò, lo baciò di nuovo (sì, qualche problema lo manifestava anche lui, ma era comprensibile dopo essere stato così tanto tempo in compagnia di Ramsay…) e salì a cavallo, aiutando poi il suo nuovo compagno di avventure a montare dietro di lui nonostante la spalla fasciata.

E così, dopo tante peripezie, iniziò la fuga più improbabile del mondo.

A Grande Inverno, intanto, Jon Snow aveva appena scoperto che Ramsay non si trovava da nessuna parte e, per buona misura, Sansa gli aveva spiegato quello che aveva saputo da Rickon su Theon…

“Ecco perché Ramsay è riuscito a fuggire!” esclamò Jon, che in quel momento non sapeva chi dei due avrebbe fatto a pezzi per primo se li avesse avuti tra le mani. Ramsay era un sadico e uno psicopatico e questo lo sapeva tutto il Nord, ma Theon si era dimostrato ancora una volta un bieco e meschino traditore. “E’ stato Theon a indicargli il percorso da seguire, quel maledetto è cresciuto qui con noi…”

“Rickon mi ha detto anche che Theon e Ramsay sembravano andare molto d’accordo quando li ha visti lui” aggiunse Sansa.

“Dovremo organizzare una squadra di ricerca nei boschi, ma non sarà facile. Se ci fosse stato solo Ramsay… ma Theon conosce i dintorni quanto noi” disse Jon, cercando di decidere il da farsi.

“Se trovassi dei soldati abbastanza coraggiosi, potresti usare i cani di Ramsay, quelli che sono a digiuno da una settimana” suggerì Sansa, che era evidentemente quella che portava i pantaloni in famiglia. “Almeno a qualcosa serviranno.”

Snow pensò che il suggerimento della sorella fosse quanto mai utile e, sebbene gli ci volesse un po’ più del previsto per mettere insieme un gruppo di uomini disposto a cercare i prigionieri insieme a quelle bestiacce sanguinarie, alla fine riuscì nel suo intento.

Peccato che, nel frattempo, fosse calata la sera e si dovesse rimandare la ricerca al mattino successivo!

“Beh, poco male” sdrammatizzò Sansa. “Quei due saranno a gironzolare nei boschi anche domattina, anzi, domani saranno ancora più deboli, dopo una nottata passata al gelo e senza cibo.”

Come potete vedere, la nomea che Theon si era fatto di inetto, incapace, idiota e traditore, a qualcosa era pur servita: nessuno avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe stato tanto lungimirante da pensare a portarsi dietro provviste, mantelli pesanti e persino un cavallo. Ormai la sua fama lo precedeva, ma in quel caso gli fece proprio comodo!

E invece la necessità aveva aguzzato l’ingegno non soltanto di Theon, ma anche, incredibile a dirsi, di Ramsay. Il giovane Greyjoy aveva deciso di far guadare un fiume al loro cavallo, in modo da confondere le tracce, ma Ramsay aveva avuto un’idea ancora più brillante (il suo neurone evidentemente funzionava meglio sotto stress…). Aveva tagliato un lembo di mantello, si era fatto una ferita sul palmo della mano (per un terribile istante Theon aveva pensato che avrebbe tagliato qualcosa a _lui_ …) e aveva lasciato tracce di sangue sul sentiero opposto al guado del fiume, sistemandoci poi anche il pezzo di mantello col quale si era tamponato la ferita.

Visto che l’idea gli era sembrata tanto brillante, una volta raggiunta l’altra sponda del fiume Ramsay aveva fatto la stessa cosa, seminando false tracce su un altro sentiero che andava nella direzione opposta a quella che avrebbero preso loro.

“Se i cani sono tanto attirati dall’odore del sangue, non potranno fare a meno di seguire le tracce false” disse poi, tutto soddisfatto.

Beh, l’istinto del cacciatore non lo aveva abbandonato del tutto, nonostante le esperienze _traumatiche_ subite e lo _shock_ provato nell’apprendere del _tradimento_ dei suoi cani (tutto sommato era rimasto molto più deluso da quello che dalla fuga precipitosa di Roose Bolton durante la battaglia… questo tanto per dire come funzionavano le cose in quella famiglia!).

Ma adesso era in fuga con Theon e, a quanto pareva, tanto gli bastava… e anche a Theon pareva non dispiacere affatto!

**Fine capitolo decimo**

 


	11. Capitolo undicesimo

**Capitolo undicesimo**

Nonostante quello che tutto il resto del mondo pensava, Theon Greyjoy un cervello ce l’aveva e, da quando era stato costretto a usarlo per resistere e salvarsi dalle torture di Ramsay, aveva pure imparato a farlo funzionare. Dunque la prima parte della fuga si svolse senza alcuna difficoltà e i due misero in opera anche dei brillanti depistaggi per i cani del giovane Bolton. Viaggiarono dunque per tutta la giornata verso sud-ovest per allontanarsi sempre di più da Grande Inverno e dalle zone in cui avrebbero potuto imbattersi in famiglie del Nord devote agli Stark.

Solo con il tramonto Theon si decise a dare un po’ di requie a quel povero cavallo e ritenne che, con il buio, non avrebbero di certo proseguito le ricerche. Non voleva comunque fermarsi in nessuna locanda per la notte (la coscienza sporca di quello che aveva fatto a Grande Inverno lo pungolava sempre ed era ben consapevole di non essere affatto amato nel Nord). Paradossalmente, anzi, avrebbe più facilmente trovato  _lui_ qualcuno che lo riconoscesse e ricordasse il tentativo di invadere la fortezza, piuttosto che Ramsay. Il giovane Bolton era conosciuto per  _fama_ , ma di solito quelli che lo avevano visto non erano sopravvissuti per raccontarlo e, per il resto, nessuno lo aveva mai incontrato.

Alla fine, Theon trovò un fienile abbandonato e giudicò che potesse fare al caso loro.

“Senti, ma sei tu che stai facendo scappare me o sono io che aiuto te a scappare?” buttò là Ramsay, che per tutta la giornata, contrariamente alle sue abitudini, aveva parlato molto poco. Doveva essere davvero traumatizzato…

“Un po’ tutte e due le cose, immagino” rispose Theon, mentre sistemava il cavallo per la notte (si era accertato che il fienile si richiudesse bene, non era poi lo scemo che tutti pensavano e sapeva bene che, al Nord, non c’erano solo i cani di Ramsay a sbranare e che i lupi non erano solo gli Stark). “Avevamo entrambi bisogno di fuggire e ci siamo aiutati a vicenda.”

“Ah, quindi adesso saremmo  _pari_?” commentò Ramsay, che a quanto pareva era caduto dalle nuvole proprio in quel momento. Era da un po’ che i giochi di potere tra loro due si erano ribaltati…

Nel frattempo i due erano entrati anche loro nel fienile, avevano sbarrato le porte e si erano seduti su un po’ di paglia per dividersi una parte delle provviste che avevano.

E Theon sapeva che sarebbe stata dura affrontare quell’argomento in particolare, parecchio dura. Sperava che Ramsay non lo tirasse fuori ancora per un po’, ma ormai era andata.

“Guarda che me ne sono accorto che non mi chiami più  _mio signore_ ” insisté Ramsay, che non si capiva bene se ci fosse o ci facesse.

Vabbè, che cosa poteva mai succedere ormai? Ramsay era ben lontano dai suoi uomini e dalle sue segrete, era braccato dai suoi nemici e Theon aveva una vaga consapevolezza che, nel caso, sarebbe stato in grado di bloccarlo anche fisicamente.

“Non vorrei darti un’altra delusione, ma forse ti è sfuggito che ormai non sei  _Lord_ di un bel niente” replicò quindi il giovane Greyjoy, pensando che le brutte notizie era meglio darle subito. “Grande Inverno è tornata agli Stark e tu non puoi nemmeno rifugiarti a Forte Terrore, visto che sarebbe uno dei primi posti in cui ti cercherebbero. Nessuno ti toglie il tuo nome e il tuo casato, ormai sei un Bolton, come ha legittimato il giovane sovrano Lannister, però al momento attuale i Bolton non possiedono nulla e persino tuo padre deve accontentarsi della discutibile ospitalità di Lord Frey.”

Evidentemente con la libertà, l’aria fresca e la sicurezza era tornato fuori anche il vecchio caratterino pungente e ironico del Theon di una volta…

“E con questo dove vorresti arrivare?” domandò Ramsay, rabbuiato. Però non riusciva a tenere il muso più di tanto… Theon sembrava quasi divertito da tutto quell’ambaradan, finita la frugale cena si era disteso sulla paglia con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa e guardava Ramsay con una specie di sorrisetto sghembo e Ramsay… Ramsay non ci riusciva proprio ad arrabbiarsi con uno così!

“Non voglio arrivare da nessuna parte” ribatté, sempre sorridendo. Si era accorto dell’effetto che aveva sul suo compagno di fuga e pensava di approfittarne fino in fondo. “E’ solo che i Bolton, adesso, non hanno niente di niente mentre io sono e resto l’erede delle Isole di Ferro, non so quanto la cosa ti possa piacere ma è così.”

“Beh, se ti illudi che mi metta a chiamarti  _mio Principe_  o qualche altra stronzata del genere te lo puoi pure togliere dalla testa!” chiarì Ramsay, che ormai aveva più o meno capito di aver perduto il controllo della situazione ma voleva pur sempre far vedere che non era l’ultimo arrivato.

“Ah, no, questo no. Dopo mesi e mesi di quell’orrido  _Reek_  nelle orecchie, essere chiamato Theon mi va più che bene!” replicò il giovane, scoppiando a ridere per la prima volta dopo un tempo infinito… e stupendosi lui per primo di quel suono che una volta gli era tanto familiare.

“Non ti avevo mai visto ridere, prima…” commentò Ramsay tanto per dire qualcosa, visto che si era sentito parecchio turbato da quel Theon così scanzonato e sicuro e non voleva darlo a vedere o, almeno, si illudeva che il giovane Greyjoy non se ne accorgesse.

 _Certo, mi straziava fino a farmi impazzire e pretendeva pure che ridessi? Ma perlomeno si ascolta mai quando parla oppure gli piace solo il suono della sua voce?_ , pensò Theon, ma la sua risposta fu più diplomatica, sebbene anche piuttosto ironica.

“Diciamo che non mi hai dato tutte quelle occasioni di ridere finché ero tuo prigioniero e tuo schiavo, no? Ma immagino che adesso parecchie cose cambieranno” disse.

“Immagino di sì, in fondo mi hai… salvato la vita e non eri nemmeno tenuto a farlo dopo quello che ti ho fatto io” rispose Ramsay, guardandosi fisso la punta delle scarpe e tirando fuori la cosa più simile a un’ammissione di colpa che sarebbe mai riuscito a trovare in tutta la sua esistenza. “Però lo capisci anche tu che non potevo fare altrimenti, vero? Io non volevo  _proprio_  farti del male, ma sono stato costretto…”

 _Oh, beh, chissà allora cosa mi avresti fatto se avessi voluto veramente farmi del male,_ pensò ancora una volta Theon. Eppure era anche curioso di sentire che cosa si sarebbe inventato adesso Ramsay, la sua personale versione del  _Io non sono cattivo, è che mi disegnano così_ , per chi ricordasse ancora l’esplosiva Jessica Rabbit!

“Il fatto è che… beh, devi capire perché ti ho torturato. Insomma, mi ci sono divertito e questo lo sai, però non sei il solo che mi sono dilettato a scuoiare e mutilare e tutti gli altri prigionieri, alla fine, sono morti. Invece con te è stato diverso, ecco” cominciò a spiegare Ramsay, sempre mostrando un disagio davvero insolito in lui. “Con te mi sono  _impegnato_  di più, ho messo in scena la farsa della fuga, ho fatto il giochetto per tagliarti il mignolo: di solito non mi prendevo tanto disturbo per i miei prigionieri, li torturavo e basta o magari li lasciavo torturare ai miei uomini. Ma tu mi hai colpito, mi sei piaciuto e per questo mi sono voluto occupare di te di persona.”

 _Quale onore…_ , pensò amaramente Theon. Ma, nello stesso tempo, gli venne spontaneo pensare che era comunque la prima volta che qualcuno gli diceva una cosa simile.  _Gli sono piaciuto, l’ho colpito… E’ triste, ma quando mai un’altra persona mi ha parlato così? Lord Stark? No di sicuro. Robb? Forse mi era realmente amico, ma quando ha saputo di quel che avevo fatto a Grande Inverno, è stato svelto a condannarmi, senza nemmeno_ cercare _di capire le mie ragioni. Le ragazze che ho avuto? Per loro ero solo un amante, un divertimento, per non parlare di mio padre, per lui valgo meno di una stupida fortezza sulla costa. C’è davvero di che esserne fieri…_

Ramsay continuava a parlare, ignorando allegramente i tormenti interiori di Theon.

“Lo capisci che  _dovevo_  farti tutto quello che ti ho fatto?  _Dovevo_  imprigionarti, mutilarti, farti quasi impazzire di paura per domarti, schiacciarti e annullarti. Ho dovuto anche farti diventare un altro, quel Reek, per farti dimenticare chi eri, lo capisci? Dovevo toglierti tutto e farti terra bruciata intorno perché tu fossi _soltanto mio_ ” diceva Ramsay, infervorandosi sempre di più, con gli occhi che gli brillavano per l’eccitazione e il desiderio che Theon veramente  _capisse_  ciò che lui aveva fatto e perché.

“Ti sei dato tanto da fare perché… semplicemente perché… mi volevi?” Theon era sbalordito. La situazione era talmente paradossale che ci sarebbe stato da ridere se non fosse stata tragica. Tutta la vita a cercare disperatamente l’approvazione degli altri, del padre, degli Stark… per poi finire per essere desiderato spasmodicamente da uno psicopatico? Tuttavia era la prima volta che questa follia veniva ammessa in prima persona da Ramsay e poteva essere un buon segno, forse davvero adesso le cose sarebbero state diverse e migliori per entrambi. “Certo, magari nessuno ti ha mai insegnato che ci sono dei modi un tantino  _diversi_  per attirare l’attenzione di qualcuno… beh, penso che avremo parecchio da lavorarci.”

“Sì” rispose Ramsay, illuminandosi tutto per la contentezza di essere stato compreso. “Se non ti avessi torturato e mutilato, tu ora non saresti qui con me e io… io che farei? Ma tu lo hai capito, certo, altrimenti non mi avresti aiutato a fuggire e adesso siamo qui, insieme, e…”

 _E la cosa peggiore… o forse migliore, chi lo sa?... è che ha perfino ragione,_ dovette ammettere Theon che, adesso che le torture erano solo un lontano per quanto terribile ricordo, si sentiva anche piuttosto contento di essere lì con Ramsay.

“Bene, mi fa piacere che ci siamo finalmente  _spiegati_ ” tagliò corto Theon, che comunque aveva pochissima voglia di rievocare gli atroci mesi passati nelle segrete di Forte Terrore e tutto il resto del pacchetto. Meglio ripartire da zero. “Ora, però, dovremo decidere da che parte andare. Per parte mia, io voglio tornare a casa, a Pyke, però…”

“Non penserai mica di portare anche me in mezzo agli Uomini di Ferro? Che ti dice la testa? Allora è vero che in realtà vuoi farmi del male, quelli lo sanno cosa ho fatto a te e agli altri del Moat Cailin, mi faranno a pezzi, era questo che volevi veramente, quindi, ammettilo, e…” esclamò Ramsay, infuriato e spaventato insieme. Come al solito il suo umore cambiava totalmente nel giro di due secondi al massimo, ci si poteva regolare l’orologio…

“Non voglio portarti a Pyke se tu non vuoi e, soprattutto, non voglio che qualcuno ti faccia del male, questo speravo l’avessimo chiarito” lo interruppe Theon, prendendolo per le braccia e attirandolo a sé. “Ti ho solo detto che cosa vorrei fare io e, se tu volessi venire con me, nessuno oserebbe levare un dito contro di te. Non dimenticare che sono sempre io il Principe delle Isole di Ferro e i miei uomini dovrebbero obbedire a me. Comunque, non voglio certo obbligarti a niente. Dimmi dove vuoi andare e io ti ci porto. Vorresti rifugiarti anche tu alle Torri Gemelle con tuo padre? In fondo la tua famiglia è lì.”

Ramsay si era già calmato, così vicino a Theon si calmava subito, anche se poi si sentiva emozionato, stravolto e più strano del solito… comunque le parole del giovane Greyjoy lo fecero  _pensare_  (almeno per quanto gli era concesso dal suo neurone).

“Che ci vado a fare alle Torri Gemelle? Mio padre non mi vuole” disse, rabbuiandosi ancora. “Mi ha abbandonato durante la battaglia e di sicuro spera che io sia morto. Non mi ha mai voluto e non c’entra niente il fatto che sia un bastardo… tanti bastardi sono comunque amati dai loro genitori mentre per lui… lui avrebbe voluto che non fossi mai nato e ora sarà contento! No, non ci vado alle Torri Gemelle. Si tenga pure il figlio legittimo e  _perfetto_  e spero che diventi come Lord Frey!”

Ecco un’altra cosa che, si rese conto Theon, accomunava lui e Ramsay: nessuno dei due era amato dal proprio padre. E Ramsay aveva ragione, non sempre i bastardi erano trattati come lui, bastava vedere quanto Lord Stark avesse amato Jon Snow. Gli venne spontaneo abbracciarlo e baciarlo e non per compiacerlo, non per mostrare la sua forza, semplicemente per il bisogno di un contatto umano… o  _più o meno umano_ , insomma, era sempre Ramsay Bolton, quello.

“Hai ragione, lo sai? Non c’entra niente il fatto di essere legittimi o meno” gli disse Theon, sempre tenendolo stretto. “Io sono l’unico figlio rimasto in vita di Balon Greyjoy, eppure lui non mi ha mai amato, mi ha sempre trattato male e più volte ha detto che avrebbe preferito che fossi morto io invece dei miei fratelli. Per cui… non mi importa più della sua approvazione. Voglio tornare a Pyke solo per Yara, per stare accanto a lei e appoggiarla nelle sue imprese. E’ il minimo che possa fare, visto che lei ha rischiato la vita per me e io non ho avuto il coraggio di seguirla. Ma anche questo sarà diverso, d’ora in poi. Yara non avrà più un fratello sciocco e viziato, avrà un vero guerriero pronto a lottare con lei e per lei.”

“Già, Yara… era quella con le palle, per quello ho lasciato che fuggisse” ricordò Ramsay, che comunque in genere ammirava chi sapeva tenergli testa. “Beh, comunque tu ce l’hai una famiglia, anche se tuo padre non ti vuole…”

“Ce l’hai anche tu una famiglia, Ramsay” rispose Theon, stupito lui stesso di quanto stesse per dire… davvero le cose stavano cambiando e la follia diventava un’opzione quotidiana! “Te l’ho detto, puoi venire con me a Pyke e nessuno ti farà del male, starai al mio fianco e io mi prenderò cura di te. Mi fa davvero piacere averti con me, sul serio.”

“Nessuno me lo aveva mai detto prima” mormorò Ramsay, sperduto e stordito.

Beh, non c’era da stupirsi che nessuno avesse mai detto a Ramsay che aveva piacere ad averlo con sé… ma a lui non importava niente, contava che glielo dicesse Theon, anche se non capiva nemmeno il perché.

Poi ci capì ancora meno quando Theon riprese a baciarlo e si impegnò a  _compiacerlo_  ben bene… anche se ormai non lo faceva per compiacere quello che non era più il suo Lord, ma proprio perché ci provava gusto lui!

E, a proposito, le ricerche ufficiali dei due fuggiaschi iniziarono il mattino seguente, ma si conclusero ben presto dopo che i cani di Ramsay ebbero azzannato per cinque volte di seguito i soldati che dovevano condurli… al che non si trovò più alcun volontario.

Ma Jon Snow e Sansa se ne fecero una ragione: in fondo erano tornati a governare Grande Inverno e avevano tante cose a cui pensare, tra cui ritrovare anche Bran e Arya… quei due ormai che male potevano fare? Sarebbero certo morti di fame e freddo nei boschi, oppure ammazzati da qualche uomo del Nord alfiere degli Stark. Di sicuro, tra tutti e due, non erano in grado di trovarsi nemmeno il culo, per cui dove potevano mai andare? Il Nord era al sicuro e Ramsay e Theon non costituivano più una minaccia per nessuno degli Stark. In effetti, non avevano tutti i torti. Meglio pensare al futuro di Grande Inverno e della famiglia piuttosto che inseguire una vendetta difficile da ottenere e senza neanche tanto senso.

E così… che cosa ne sarebbe stato dei nostri due fuggiaschi? Sarebbero davvero andati a Pyke? E che cosa sarebbe accaduto là?

Beh, questa è un’altra storia e, se a qualcuno interessa, magari continuerò a raccontarla un’altra volta!

 

**FINE**

 

 


End file.
